Un ejercito de valientes
by CamiiSolda
Summary: •Harry habia vencido a Voldemort con la ayuda de sus amigos...Especialmente con la de Hermione.  Draco Malfoy no logró poseer la marca tenebrosa y el mundo mágico lo perdono por toodo lo hecho ,se unio a la Orden del Fenix,por el simple hecho de que Odia
1. Amigos a pesar de toodo

**ANTES DE EMPEZAR A LEER…MUY IMPORTANTE**

•Bueno antes de empezar a leer tengo que darles varias aclaraciones, para que no sea confuso:

N/a = son la notas de la autora

Albus Dumbledore esta vivo

Snape es un traidor a Voldemort-Da clases de pociones -

Mc Gonnagall-Da clases de transformaciones

**(P.v.o Hermione)**

•6 meses habían pasado desde la muerte de Voldemort y estábamos con Harry, Luna, Theo (su novio), Ron y su novia Pansy Parkinson, en , leyeron bien Pansy Parkinson, novia actual de Ronald Weasley..Aun recurerdo cuando nos contaron de su noviazgo

-Flash Back-

Habíamos sido citados a la Madriguera por Ron, estábamos Luna, Theo, Yo, Harry y por supuesto los Weasley. Estábamos todos hablando de lo especial que había sido nuestro primer tramo del año en Hogwarts, estábamos en vacaciones de navidad , aunque no hubiésemos sido citados, Harry y yo, estaríamos allí para pasar la vacaciones, es decir los verdaderos "citados" eran Luna y Theo, pero me estoy yendo del tema así que les sigo contando, Harry iba a pasar las vacaciones allí porque era eso o volver donde sus tíos, y yo porque….mis padres habían muerto no hacia apenas un mes y los Weasley son mi otra familia así que se ofrecieron a ser mis "padres sustitutos"

En fin, estábamos en la sala de estar con los demás cuando por la chimenea aparece ron de la mano de Pansy Parkinson... ¿Pansy Parkinson?...Antes de que pidiéramos decir algo Ron nos callo con una señal y todos guardamos silencio esperando a que ellos hablaran, finalmente el que rompió el silencio fue Ron

-Pansy y yo somos novios-_Que sincero _pensé-Antes de que pregunten algo, escuchen-

-Por favor-dijo una tímida Pansy, dejandonos a todos con la boca abierta y a Molly con la sonrisa mas grande de todas las que jamás había hecho-

-En fin, todo empezó hace apenas un mes ,cuando el la clase de transformaciones Mc Gonnagall nos puso como pareja para el proyecto mas importante de la materia, ya saben el que dura 1 mes, bueno al principio nos disgusto pero no teníamos otra opción, ya que ninguno era bueno en la materia como para aprobarla solos, hicimos un pacto, mientras seamos compañeros de proyecto no habría discusiones ni nada por el estilo, solo seriamos buenos compañeros o ,en todo caso, que nos juntaríamos tres veces a la semana el la biblioteca para empezar con el proyecto,y así lo hicimos, pronto nos empezó a gustar la compañía del otro ,y al paso de los días no hicimos amigos.

Llego un día en el que Pans se cayó en la Biblioteca y la acompañe a la enfermería-ya que no podía caminar,y mientras dormía por el efecto de la poción de Madame Pomfrey (n/a no se si se escribe así) me di cuenta de lo hermosa que era,y que si uno la conocía mas allá de la mascara que siempre llevaba puesta, era una persona excelente,un dìa en la biblioteca me anime y le pregunte que sentía por mi,y me confeso que estaba enamorada, luego me confeso, para mi bienestar, ese chico era yo, nos besamos y luego le pregunte si quisiera ser mi novia,y bueno ya saben que contesto…..-Después del relato,vino la parte que mas incomodo a opiniones de la familia

-Genial-Dijo Luna

-Si se quieren- Dijo Theo

-Bueno, no veo ningún problema-Dijeron Harry y Ginny, lo que provocó que el brazo de Harry hiciera un poco de presión en Ginny quien se sonrojo

-Bienvenida-Dijeron los Weasley

-Me encanta,la idea,se ven bien juntos dije yo por ultimo

Pansy y Ron se besaron y todos aplaudimos

-OK-dije cuando terminaron-Pans,¿No te molesta que te llame así, cierto?

-No claro que no-Contesto

-Genial, bueno como te decía, con Looney y Ginny, teniamos planeado ir de compras a un shopping Muggle, supongo que te gusta la ropa, así que aprovechemos y conocemos mejor, vienes?

-¿En serio lo dicen?-Pregunto y las tres asentimos-Por supuesto, no me lo perdería

-Fin Flash Back-

_Bueno es el fin del Capitulo, Gracias por leer y aunque es el primero les digo que la historia el muy linda,_

_Actualizare pronto y dejen comentarios así me alientan._

_CamiiSolda _


	2. Un nuevo miembro en Gryffindor

**(****P.V.O: Hermione)**

•Asi fue como ellos se conocieron y enamoraron, me encanto que sean tan sinceros, yo ya deje de sentir cosas por Ron y por eso no tenia rencor ni nada hacia Pans,es mas ella es Dulce, Bondadosa, Amigable y muchas cosas mas que jamás pensé que las podría usar para describir a Pans,bueno volviendo al relato,Harry,Ginny,Ron,Luna y yo habíamos alcanzado a Theo y a Pans,todos,como siempre, estaba abrazados a su novia/o y por primera vez pensé:

_..Alguna vez tendré yo a un chico que me ame por lo que soy..Claro que no Hermione,fuiste,sos y serás la "La ratona de biblioteca"-"La sangre sucia"-"La indefensa niñita sabelotodo que se oculta tras sus amigos cuando tiene miedo"-En otras palabras Herms,"La fea"…_

•Esos sentimientos me destruían de a poco, todo el viaje me la pase pensando es eso, en que terminaría sola, como siempre…Pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-Herms-Dijo Pans-Ya llegamos quieres dejar de pensar-Si una de mis mejores amigas lo había notado, había notado como miraba a las parejitas de nuestro compartimiento

-Ah…sisi,es que estaba pensando en como seria nuestro año sin Voldemort.

-El mas feliz sin duda-Luna había irrumpido en nuestra conversación, la rubia si que nos ponía de buen humor, no se como diablos hacia para no estar nunca triste, sabiendo que ella perdió a sus padres (n/a= Pequeño detalle que no les comente el señor Lovegood, murió de una enfermedad del corazón).

•Luna, tomó de la mano a Theo,Ginny a Harry y Pans a Ron,

-_Volví a quedar sola, diablos_-pensé

**(****P.v.o: Narradora)**

•Sin embargo había algo que nuestra queridísima protagonista no sabia, mas de 10 chicos de su casa babeaban por ella, había cambiado mucho en el verano, sin duda no era la niñita de siempre, estaba mas alta, su cabello estaba mas largo y siempre peinado-nuestra excepcional bruja había aprendido a hacer una poción que usaba como "crema para el cabello" y lo desenredaba con facilidad .En fin muchos cambios sin contar con los cambios que había experimentado su figura… Mientras caminaban camino a las carretas no se percato de que otros chicos -de todas las casas- también la encontraron atractiva y empezaron a…babear claro! ,ya no eran 10 como comente, eran ...1,2,3, ….como 30 chicos ..Dios lo que despertaba en ellos…

**(Pvo: Draco****)**

•Hogwarts, en único lugar en mucho tiempo que me daba tranquilidad, sin el loco de Voldemort al asecho era mucho más fácil vivir. Estaba con Blaise, ya que Theo nos "Traiciono" por el grupo de Potter…Theo siempre será parte de mi familial desde pequeños que somos amigos, me jodia un poco pero estaba feliz porque pudo encontrar el amórralo mismo pasaba con Pansy, encontro el amor, aunque en la comadreja…Wuack!..Que tenia Weasley, jamas entenderé que le vio al pobretón, pero le prometí a Pansy que aceptaría a su novio, poco a poco me hago la idea de que Pansy lo quiera, pero no tengo otra opción.

Mi vida estaba en lo que se puede llamar "masómenos".Voldemort estaba muerto, mí loca tía Bellatrix en Azcabán junto a mi padres, y otros …" ¿Qué hay de malo en eso?

Sencillo, los mortífagos que quedaron prófugos, tienen a mi madre escondida en algún lugar,no se si del mundo mágico o muggle,así que ahí esta el "mas" y el "menos" de mi "masómenos" (n/a = malditos juegos de palabras XD)

-Draco!-Blaise como siempre interrumpiendo algunos valiosos momentos de silencio

-Que diablos pasa Blaise?-Conteste sin animo

-Decime si esa chica que viene alli no es un bombón!-Exclamo el loco,dijo Blaise

-Cual chica Blaise hay demasiadas-menos animo aun

-La que viene a lado de Pansy y la coma..Digo Weasley

-Diablos Blaise!Claro que si,quien es?Sera nueva?-Dije ahora entusiasmado

Nos quedamos embobados tratando de descifrar quien era,es que al caminar de perfil,Pansy la tapaba,¡Iban tan malditamente sincronizadas! , que solo le podíamos admirar el cuerpo.

Aunque minutos después quedamos boquiabiertos...

-Apurense!-Dijo Harry desde lejos -Theo consiguió un carruaje solo para nosotros, no me pregunten como!-

Vamos-Theo también apuraba-Pansy,Ron,Herms ,Vamos!

-Ya va-dijo el bombon que recien nos enteramos,es Granger

-Theo deja de apurar-Grito Weasley-ya vamos

Y los tres comenzaron a apurar el paso

Con Blaise nos mandamos miradas,confundidas,y seguimos nuestro camino hasta el colegio sin hablar, estábamos mas que sorprendidos estábamos…Anonadados

(P.v.o Hermione)

•Despues de llegar al castillo nos despedimos de Theo y Pansy para ir a nuestras salas comunes.

Desarmamos el equipaje, aunque no nos costo mucho por el usote la magia.

**(**_**Ya en el comedor)**_

•Habia demasiado revuelo en las mesas, todos contando acerca de las vacaciones, hasta que El director hablo.

-Bienvenidos alumnos, esperamos que la hallan pasado bien es sus vacaciones, debo comunicarles que las rondas de prefectos empiezan mañana en el horario habitual y quiero darles una noticia a los integrantes de las casa de Gryffindor y Slytherin, el silencio se volvía insoportables, minutos pasaron hasta que el profesor Dumbledore,hablo.-Ayer estaba en mi despacho cuando,por sorpresa,el sombrero seleccionador hablo, me dijo "Albus,una persona de Slytherin,ha dejado todas las cualidades que necesitaba para estar en es casa,y junto ,para mi sorpresa,las cualidades de una verdadera Gryffindor"-El profesor sonrió-Bueno les di una pista es mujer,es de Slytherin pero se convertirá en una de decirles su nombre déjenme comentarles las cualidades que cambio, era una joven,fria,egocentrica,discriminadora se puede decir,y porque no,tenia un corazón que aparentaba ser malo,sin embargo, ahora es,dulce,honesta,sincera,tiene aprecio por la vida de cualquier ser, gracias a que dejo los prejuicios y la discriminación de lado,y se hizo amiga y ahora me enorgullece decir novia de un muchacho, que le abrió los ojos y le quito es mascara…

Esa chica es nada mas ni nada menos que,…la señorita Pansy Parikinson.-

-¿¡Pansy!,Mimbro de Gryffindor!-Gritamos a coro con todos los miembros de mi casa

-Siiiiiii-Exclamamos Luna,Ginny y yo

-Señorita Pansy,nos alegramos de sus nuevas actitudes esperamos que no sigua sorprendiendo-Dijo Albus-Ahora a comer!

_**Bueno aquí les dejo otro **__**capitulo**_

_**Espero que les **__**ayes gustado y por favor comenten, aunque no les guste**_


	3. Repercuciones y la Boda

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**Repercusiones y la Boda**_

(P.v.o: Hermione)

•Que genial,Pansy esta en nuestra casa,el profesor tiene razon,Pans,cambio,y muy contentos cenando,haciendo planes para los proximos de cenar fuimos a nuestra sala comun,Pansy,Ginny y Yo,compartiamos habitación…"Que coincidencia"….Bueno el punto es que hicimos una pequeña celebración en la sala comun que fue interrumpida porque en el fuego de la chimenea, apareció Remus Lupin,nuestro antiguo profesor.

-Hola, como han es…-Paro de hablar cuando su mirada paso por Pans,y una mueca, que parecía una sonrisa se dibujo-Pansy Parkinson, que haces con la ropa de Gryffindor y aquí?-

-Es que fui cambiada de casa, ahora estoy en Gryffindor! ¿No es genial?-Dijo Pans

-Claro que si,es genial, bueno les digo porque me comunico con ustedes para decirles que Tonks y yo nos vamos a casar y que ya hablamos con Dumbledore para que puedan salir, bueno ahora Pansy tu también estas invitada y avísenle a Luna…Con respecto a la Orden,Pansy considero

Que seria un honor que te unieras a la orden del Fénix, tengo sabido que a ti jamás te parecieron correctos los planes de Voldemort

-Esta en lo correcto profesor, con respecto a la orden, el honor es todo mío, claro que me uniré, lo felicito por su boda, estaré allí, lo prometo.

-Genial muchas gracias, y Estudien-con estas palabras se despidió el profesor Lupin

(P.v.o Narradora)

Llego el momento de la boda y todos estaban muy chicas tenían vestidos hermosos, mientras que los chicos trajes de gala negros

Tonks, casi no respiraba y entre todos tuvieron que calmarla.

La música comenzó a sonar y los invitados se pusieron de pudo notar unas cabelleras rubias a lo lejos y pensó _"Ese no es Malfoy….no no puede ser Herms,que haría el hurón aquí?..._Dejo esos pensamientos de lado y comenzó a prestar atención a la recién comenzada misa,la ceremonia fue muy linda y emocionante, así que no fue aburrida, se podían notar las caras de felicidad de vez terminada la misa todos fueron a la casa da Tonks,la cual por arte de magia…se había convertido por dentro en un amplio salón. Las paredes tenían colores verdes, rosas y azules, en tonos pastel. Las cortinas caían sobre el vidrio de forma curva y la luz era de un color verdoso, gracias a unas lámparas hechas de vidrios de botellas recicladas, una gran idea bailaban y disfrutaban de la hermosa velada que poco a poco se fue poniendo mas movida.

(P.v.o Draco)

Había sido invitado a la boda de Lupin y Tonks, no sabía porque hasta que antes que comience la boda Remus se acerco a mí y dijo:

-Mira draco,ya que tu eres miembro de la orden, no debemos guardar rencores,sabes que quien te invito fue Tonks, ya que son primos y para ella nada es mas importante que la familia,y como su esposo, mí deber es hacerla feliz y si en eso se incluye llevarme bien contigo, lo haré.-

-Mire profesor, no quiero otra cosa que no se rehacer mi vida y poder ser feliz, me uní a la orden porque nos une algo el odio y desprecio hacia voldemort,no solo porque el es capaz de destruir nuestro mundo si no hacemos algo es también porque los suyos tienen a mi madre,Tonks es la única persona de mi familia exceptuando a mi madre que se mostró atenta con migo y que a pesar de todo, me perdono, estoy en deuda con ella y desarrolle algo de cariño que creo que con el tiempo era como el de primos normales, en verdad aprecio que usted no me guarde rencores y espero que algún día nos entendamos-Dije yo ,_"Un momento, acabo de decir mis sentimientos?...diablos Draco cálmate, no era necesario…"_

-Me enorgulleces Draco-Dijo Remus-Jamás CREI que cambiarias, bienvenido a la Familia-Dijo mientras extendía su brazo

-Gracias-ambos estrechamos manos y un sentimiento de satisfacción me embargo.

(P.v.o Hermione)

•Sin duda era Draco Malfoy, pero la pregunta era… ¿Qué diablos hacia en la boda de Remus y Tonks?

Clave mi mirada en él, obvio que se dio cuenta, le hice un gesto con la mano diciéndole "¿Qué diablos haces aquí?".Su respuesta fue tan audaz….nótese el cerco a mí y me dijo:

-Ven Granger sígueme, no es una trampa, lo prometo .Uso un tono amable con migo, ustedes dirían "Hermione estas loca es DRACO MALFOY", sin embargo algo en sus ojos me dijo que era sincero y sin mas preámbulo lo seguí hasta una sala aparta donde habían unos sillones, una ventana y una calida al fuego empezó la charla Malfoy-Granger

-Mira Granger,te hablare de dos temas hoy-Dijo mientras una sonrisa de lado aparecía en su rostro-Numero uno , soy primo de Tonks y en lo que lleva del año, me ayudo mucho, ya que me sentía muy solo y mi único familiar era ella. Nos hicimos amigos y bueno nos conocimos muy bien.

-Guau!.Entonces eres familia de muy buena gente, te aseguro que siempre estarán para ti-Dije algo conmovida-Me alegra que ahora tengas mas familia,y lamento lo de tu madre, estoy enterada, bueno toda la orden lo esta,ya sabes si llegamos a verla caminando con un mortifago,ir tras ella-

Ambos sonreimos, Draco, por saber que todos estamos ofrecidos a ayudarlo y yo…bueno cuando sepa les digo.

-¿Y el segundo tema?-Pregunte curiosa-

-¡Eres curiosa Granger!

-Si, si lo soy, anda contéstame….

_**Hola lectoras, tengo que decirles una par de cosas**_

_**1-Este capitulo no es tan bueno pero el que viene mejorara**_

_**Por favor, comenten saben que no podemos seguir el fic si no se si les gusta, quiero que lleguemos por lómenos a los 3 comentarios, no sean malas: D**_

_**En fin quiero agradecer a DULCE ZAVALA Ríos, por haberme ayudado**_

_**CamiiSolda**_


	4. Como un perro arepentido

_**Capitulo 4:**_

_**Como un perro arrepentido…**_

**(P.v.o Hermione)**

_**-¡Eres curiosa Granger!**_

_**-Si, si lo soy, anda contéstame….**_

-Bueno, veras, después de todo lo que paso, ya esta del todo claro que estoy de su bando, y que mejor forma de empezar de este lado, que pidiéndole perdón a la persona que mas he lastimado,tú.No debí haberte prejuzgado y en verdad lamento, se que no debí insultarte por nada y quisiera pedirte perdon por todo lo que te he dicho.Y que talvez,podamos empezar de 0 –

_Guau!__Draco dijo todo esto de una forma amable,gentil y dulce,por primera vez considere que el huron podria ser lindo ,bueno cuando no tenia esa mascara de frialdad…que no,como puedo pensar eso,es Malfoy,aunque cambio bastante….mm.¿que hagoo?_

-Entonces tu que dices Granger,me perdonarias?-

-Con una condicion,Draco-

(P.v.o Draco)

_Draco?..Creo que me perdonara,jamas me habia llamado asi…siempre habia sido,huron,gnomo,Malfoy,serpiente,o maldito marsupial…._

-Cual?-pregunte saliendo de mi shock-¿Cuál condicion?

-Que me llames por mi nombre!,Jajaja-_Gran…Hermione si me perdono!_

-Enserio?Gracias,sabes,eres mucho mejor persona de lo que pense-

-Gracias Draco,tu has cambiado mas de lo que ,ok.. y dime,¿Qué te parecio la boda?

-Fue….interesante-conteste frio

-Ohh,vamos,ya no te hagas el frio conmigo,acabo de descubrir que no eres eso..¿Que te parecio?Y se sincero!

-Ok, me gusto fue…Romantica

Hermione solo se limito a sonreir,y unos segundos después se largo a carcajadas…

-Oye,¿De que te ries?-_Diablos seguro se debe burlar de mi…no debi haberle dicho nada…_

-Es…que…Jamas…Jamas crei que estaria hablando contigo de cosas como esta y bueno me causo gracia…Jajaja

-Es cierto….jajaja

Asi paso el tiempo,nuestra charla se habia hecho bastante amigable…un momento_ Ahora con Hermione,¿Qué somos?¿Amigos?¿Conocidos?...Diablos estoy confundido…_

Decidimos volver a la fiesta ,cuando Hermione estaba a punto de abrir la puerta me llene de vaor,la tome por el brazo y le pregunte

-Entonces Herms,¿Eres mi amiga?-_Que directo drakito…_Sin mas la solte,ya habia preguntado,habia tirado la bomba

-Emm….Si,supongo que si,sabes,fue muy lindo charlar contigo,lo tendremos que repetir,adios

Y se fue,la unica amiga,ademas de Pansy y Theo,que tengo,la unica que me pudo perdonar,y por la unica que vale hacer un cambio….

_**Odie este capitulo,perdonenme si es muy corto,pero era el conector a lo que viene ;)**_

_**No se enojen,y comenten**_


	5. No todo es alegría

**_Capitulo 5 : No todo es alegría,__ a veces la alegría se torna negra…_**

(P.o.v Narradora)

•Mientras todos bailaban y se divertían, voldemort no lo hacia, planeando su regreso al mundo mágico y a la vida de nuestros héroes. En eso llega Bellatrix Lestrange, la servidora más fiel de Tom. Haciendo reverencias se hínchela ante Él, esperando preguntas.

-Mi queridísima Bella, sin dudas, mí mano derecha. Ahora querida… ¿Qué sorpresa me trajiste? ¿Debe de ser RELEVANTE para que no pierda los estribos?- Pregunta Tom mientras sonreía sarcásticamente

-Créame que lo es mi Lord, le diré lo que se de Harry Potter…-Comentaba mientras su sonrisa de loca desquiciada aparecía-Junto con sus amiguitos y los muertos de hambre Weasley, estan festejando….Una boda…-

-¡¿A caso eso es relevante Bella!Veo que no has entendido, tengo que saber sus puntos débiles, en que es vulnerable!-

-Mi Lord, déjeme que concluya por favor…-Tom asintió-Como le iba diciendo están en una Boda….La del Perro y la del pelo Púrpura…En fin-Sonreía maliciosamente Bella-Están…fuera de Hogwarts

Lo último hizo que por fin Tom, tomara interés en la información de Bella, mientras Nagini se enredaba en su cuello, Voldemort comenzó a reír, mientras que Bella mantenía su sonrisa…para mas tarde reír junto con su Lord

Cuando por fin, Tom se calmó, dijo a Bellatrix:

-Sabia que harías un gran trabajo…Y como se que te gustan las bodas, ve, lleva a Fenrir y a …Lucius a la boda-Bellatrix asintió con una sonrisa picara, mientras se retiraba Tom hablo de nuevo-Ha..y Bella, no olvides dejarles un regalo.

-Si mi Lord, será un regalo de parte nuestra…-

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Mientras en la boda Draco y Hermione tuvieron la suerte de que nadie noto que no estaban, nadie los vio entrar a ese sector y nadie los vio salir, así que se dispusieron a ir a tomar una copa.

Estaban todos muy felices, la novia se sacaba muchas fotos mientras que Lupin se limitaba a sonreír. Llego el momento del brindis y Remus, como anfitrión alzo la vos

-Gracias a todos por venir, garcías a Tonks, por hacerme el hombre mas feliz del mundo, y gracias a mis queridísimos ex-alumnos, ya que sin ellos no estaríamos aquí. En estor tiempos de paz, lo mejor es la familia y estar unidos, así que espero que siempre lo estemos, como familia ¡Salud!

-¡Salud!-contestaron al unísono-

(P.o.v Hermione)

Una explosión se sintió en todo el lugar y aparecieron tres encapuchados, Mortifagos. Sacando nuestras varitas nos pusimos en guardia.

-¡Salud!-dijo una voz a la que todos por desgracia conocíamos, Bellatrix Lestrange

-Me encantan las Bodas, jajaja,_ loca desquiciada..-_Aunque, veo que no fui invitada…umm, bueno les vamos a dar un regalito, a pesar de que seamos familia, y no me hallas invitado, ni a Lucius, creo que se merecen ambos un regalo…Pero miren quienes están aquí, Harry Potter, los Weasley, Draco y… ¿Quién es …

-SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA TU NO TIENES DERECHO A ESTAR EN ESTE MUNDO!-Grito de ira Bellatrix, yo solo me limite a mantener fija mi varita..

Mientras Bella siguió,-Fenrir, Lucius…ya saben que hacer, yo me encargare de la sangre sucia inmunda esta!-

-En Serio estas demente como para pensar que te dejaremos hacerle daño, dijo, para sorpresa de todos…nada mas ni nada menos que…Draco Malfoy.

-Traidor…como puedes estar con ella…Puajj, me da asco el solo saber que compartimos el mismo aire…

-Entonces vete, si tanto te molesta-Replico Harry

-Nono, mi querido Harry, tranquilo, yo me adapto ajaja…-

Se acercaba lentamente hacia mi, _vamos Herms, eres una gran bruja, hazlo, eres una Gryffindor, Pelea !no seas cobarde, hazlo_

-Muy bien niñita, ya que dices ser la bruja mas grande de todos los tiempos, ten un Duelo, asquerosa, a ver quien gana…-contesto la loca- Es mas te daré una opción-Todos estábamos escuchando lo que Bella decía, incluso Fenrir y Lucius, dejaron de romper las cosas-Te daré la opción de elegir, entre que dañemos a tus amiguitos, o solo intentemos dañarte a ti, yo sola claro ,un duelo de dos…¿Qué dices he?

-Empuña tú varita-conteste cortante-Pero no tendré un duelo contigo aquí

-Mm…esta bien, vamos a fuera

-Hecho-dije aun sin mirar nada más que mi varita

-Hemione, no!-Gritaba la señora Weasley,-

-Batas detente, Herms, no!-Gritaba el resto de mis amigos, excepto, Luna

-Amor, hay que detenerla, has algo-Le decía Theo a Looney (n/a = Recuerden que son novios he, después aclaro mas adelante)

-No Theo, no hay nada, que la haga cambiar de parecer…es tarde aunque me entristezca decirlo.

-Muy bien sangre sucia, veamos de que estas he…

-Expelliarmus!-Grite furiosa, haciendo, sin embargo Bella, lo esquivo, perfectamente

-SANGRE SUCIA INMUNDA! Como te atreves siquiera….-Crucio!

Agradecí el hecho de ser veloz e ir a la clase de Snape

-Cave Inimicum -grite, haciendo que la maldición se esfumara, mientras tanto todos observaban como la loca de Bella, casi se moría de la ira

-Petrificus totalus!

La mortífaga lo logro esquivar, pero era solo parte de mi "plan", siguió con la vista el rayo hasta que dio en una planta, mientras su vista seguía el rayo, susurre:

-Cistem aperio-haciendo que Bellatrix volara y se estrellara contra un árbol, luego grite:

-Devaister! Raíces envolvieron a Bella, mientras que esta trataba de hacerlas ceder, pero se enredaba más…

-¡SANGRE SUCIA!-Gritaba mientras que yo decidí…vengarme… -Everte Statum-La pelinegra volvió a ser expulsada.

(P.o.v Narradora)

-Demaius,-La mortífaga fue atrapada por este rayo causando que se desmayara, Lucius, tomo a Bella, entre sus brazos y junto con Fenrir, desaparecieron, dejando a Hermione, exsausta, pero como la triunfadora.

Para la castaña había sido más que un duelo por el bienestar de los ahí presentes, fue un duelo personal, le demostró a todos lo que una hija de muggles podía hacer, y de como la "ratona de biblioteca" era excelente bruja, no solo en el conocimiento, sino que también en la agilidad, habilidad y destreza.

Como había usado demasiada energía su cuerpo no resistió más y calló al suelo inconciente

(P.v.o Narradora )

-Arthur Weasley y Remus Lupin corrieron hacia Hermione, mientras el resto se disponía a arreglar los estragos que los Mortífagos habían hecho, una vez que repararon todo Herms despertó…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

** Gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, dejen comentarios/Reviews Muchas gracias por leer**

**SALUDOS,…. **

**CamiiSolda**


	6. Si mi querida Granger

**Capitulo 6 :**

**Si mi querida Granger**

(P.v.o Narradora)

Arthur Weasley y Remus Lupin corrieron hacia Hermione, mientras el resto se disponía a arreglar los estragos que los Mortífagos habían hecho…

Pasaron una horas y Hermione despertó, se dio cuneta de que eran las 3 o 4 de la mañana, ya que se observaba en el horizonte un futuro amanecer.

Vio que estaban en Hogwarsts, al parecer la boda había terminado, no entendía nada, comenzó a pasar su vista por todas las personas que estaban acostadas en las camas cercanas a ella. Estaban en la enfermería, custodiados por Profesores, ya que los otros no tenían nada cerca solo su cama sin duda alguna, pero ¿A que se debía todo esto? ¿Que hacia ahí si estaba en la boda de Remus? ¿A caso se emborracho? ¿Se durmió?-

Miles de preguntas agolpaban su mente, hasta que una voz muy familiar, la saco de sus cavilaciones

-Veo que despertó mi estimada Granger -El director hizo una pausa al ver que Hermione lo miraba atónita-Mm.…Veo que el golpe fue fuerte, dime querida, sabes quien eres?-pregunto

-Si, de hecho profesor, se que usted cree que por un golpe, del cual no estaba enterada perdí la memoria, pero no-sonreí-recuerdo toda mi vida hasta el día de la boda de Remus,¿Hay algo mas acaso?

-Exacto, dígame señorita Granger,¿Recuerdas haber luchado?¿Haberte desmayado?¿Haberle ganado un duelo a Bellatrix?¿Ser atacada por Lucius?-El profesor sonrió-¿No lo recuerda?

De que habla Dumbledore…Que dice de Bellatrix y Lucius?...-minutos después Herms reaccionó-

-Haaa, es cierto profesor, ahora lo recuerdo. Belltrix, Lucius, Fenrir…Dígame profesor, ¿Lo hice bien?-

-Excelente, sabes Hermione, eres mi mejor alumna, en todos los años que he tenido a cargo este colegio, incluso como profesor, jamás había visto a un/a Joven tan aplicado/a ,Me sorprendes cada ves mas. Así que, quiero que me ayude a resolver un enigma.¿Le parece?-Pregunto Albus

-Claro profesor, pero ¿Que puedo saber yo que usted ignore? Es el mejor mago de todos los tiempos, por necesitaría mi ayuda? Soy una simple bruja-

-Se equivoca-sonrió-en lo único que usted se puede equivocar es en eso, en la forma en la que se valora mi querida, eres especial Granger-Dijo el profesor- Luego susurro algo imposible para que, Hermione no Oyera…

-En serio lo cree?-Pregunto

-Si mi querida Granger, eres especial -dijo, luego susurro lo inaudible- Mas de lo que piensas -Muy bien, la quiero mañana después de clases en mi despacho, ha y por cierto adoro el Helado con galletas, son deliciosos no cree-sin mas se fue

(P.v.o Tom) .

Mientras me dedicaba a pensar, se oyeron unos ruidos insoportables, como no cesaban me levante enfadado, dispuesto a torturar a quien sea, cuando salgo a la sala, me encuentro con que Bella, esta inconsciente, Lucius la trae y Fenrir ya no estaba, me acerque a ella, le dije a los otros inútiles que le trajeran una poción curativa y espere a que volviera a estar conciente, sabia que Bella era casi indestructible, así que debía averiguar que paso en la boda…

**%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%**

**Bueno aquí les va otro cap,comenten, se que los capítulos están muy cortos, pero JURO SOLEMNEMENTE QUE MAS ADELANTE SON MAS LARGOS :D**

**CamiiSolda**

**Pd: empeze el cole,así que talves tarde pero la hare hasta el final :D**


	7. La profecía

_**Capítulo 7:**_

_**La profecía…**_

…_**Mientras me dedicaba a pensar, se oyeron unos ruidos insoportables, como no cesaban me levante enfadado, dispuesto a torturar a quien sea, cuando salgo a la sala, me encuentro con que Bella, esta inconsciente, Lucius la trae y Fenrir ya no estaba, me acerque a ella, le dije a los otros inútiles que le trajeran una poción curativa y espere a que volviera a estar conciente, sabia que Bella era casi indestructible, así que debía averiguar que paso en la boda….**_ **(P.V.O Hermione)** •**Abri mis ojos y vi todo borroso no distinguía nada mas que la luz. Luego de haberme levantado me lleve la sorpresa de encontrar a todos mis amigos despiertos, a **TODOS **No ****estábamos mas en la enfermería, sin duda ya que Draco también estaba, tampoco en la Sala común de Gryffindor, baje las escaleras y nadie noto mi presencia.** **Ron jugaba ajedrez mágico con Theo, Pansy, Ginny y Luna leían "Corazón de Bruja" y Harry Y Draco estaban hablando cerca de la chimenea…**_**UN MOMENTO, Hablando? Harry ? Draco ? Chimenea? **_ **Como nadie se dio cuenta de mi presencia ****decidí darles un susto. Me acerque por detrás de mis amigas y escuche lo que decían mientras miraban las fotos de la revista, pose mi cabeza entre las de ellas y Luna decía:** **-Diablos que Hermoso que es!-Contuve mis risas** **-Quien es Pans?-Pregunto Ginny** **-Hay pues no lo se, es Muggle-contesto triste, era mi momento de actuar** **-Es Zac Efron chicas-** **-Ha Gracias Herms-dijeron al unísono** **-De nada chicas-dije y me retire a buscar un baño, lo encontré en la planta de arriba, llegué a tiempo de suerte, toque y entre, ya que nadie había contestado…** **(P.V.O Pansy)** **Mientras Herms descansaba con las chicas nos sentamos a ver una revista."Corazon de Bruja".donde según el encabezado estaban las fotos de los brujos y magos famosos mas lindos de los mundos. Pasamos a una hoja donde empezaban los muggles el primero era un bombón, había que admitirlo.** **Léanse baboseaba amas no poder y de Ginny y yo no se ****podía decir menos.** **Diablos que Hermoso que es!-Chillo Looney** **-Quien es Pans?-Pregunto Ginny** **-Hay pues no lo se, es Muggle-conteste triste** **-Es Zac Efron chicas-Dijo nuestra amiga que estaba descansando** **-Ha Gracias Herms-contestamos a coro** **Escuchamos una puerta que se cerraba de espaldas a nosotras.** **Hermione tenia es costumbre de levantarse e ir al baño así que supuse que allí fue donde se dirigió..** **Sentí**** la mirada de las chicas en mi, nos miramos a los ojos y nos dimos cuenta, instantáneamente nos giramos y empezamos a correr hacia el baño, que estaba en la segunda planta Gritando –MIONEEEE!** **Creo que nuestros gritos eran los suficientemente fuertes por que Theo,**** Harry, Ron y Draco salieron detrás nuestro gritando "¡¿Qué pasa con Mione?".Estabamos a punto de llegar hasta el baño cuando la puerta de este se abrió dejando ver a una Hermione esplendida, su cabello bien peinado y recogido en una trenza y sus ojos abiertos con ese brillo que los caracterizaba, era una hermosa imagen, lastima que Herms, tenia una cicatriz en la cara, al parecer la enfermera no la vio o no la quiso borrar.** **Salio y nos abalanzamos, Ginny, Luna y Yo sobre ella, nos comenzamos a reír ha mas no poder, mientras los chicos volvían a respirar** **-Ya ****chichas déjenla respirar-decía Theo** **-Apoyo…a...Theo-Dijo Herms** **-NO!-contesto Ginny-no hasta que pagues el susto que nos diste idiota!** **Pasaron minutos en los que nosotras seguíamos abrazadas a Mione** **-REPELIO!-Nos vimos separadas de Hermione y ella de nosotras, volteamos y vimos a Harry guardando su varita y sonriendo.** **-Harry James Potter!-Grito la pelirroja-Quita este hechizo ahora mismo porque sino…** **Los demás muchacho contenían la risa ante la mirada furiosa de Ginny.** **-Los siento amor,**** pero tienen que dejarme saludar a mi hermana, ahora, quietitas-Dijo Harry Fingiendo "seriedad".** **(P.v.o Hermione)** **Harry corrió hacia mi, nos abrazamos, me separaba de su pecho me miraba ala cara, verificando que este bien, sonreí pero pronto su sonrisa cambio a un tono mas…triste** **-¿Qué sucede Harry?-pregunte curiosa** **-Tienes una cicatriz-comenzaba a rozarla con las yemas de sus dedos-No debí dejarte luchar Herms. Yo debí…-** **-Shh! Harry Potter te prohíbo echarte la culpa me entiendes-lo abrasé y luego a Ron, que me felicitaba por el "merecido" que le di a Bellatrix. Luego Theo diciéndome que le tenía que enseñar y mas tarde Draco, nadie esperaba a excepción mí claro, que Draco viniera a saludarme o algo sin embargo dejamos a todos sorprendidos.** **-Hermione Jane Granger -dijo mientras me abrazaba-No vuelvas a hacer eso, o sino cuando salgas de la enfermería te mato yo! Entiendes?** **-Si papá-** **-Me asustaste Granger!** **-Lo siento Malfoy-** **Fue un abrazo…como decirlo…laaaaaaaargoo, lo hubiese sido más si Ron no lo hubiese interrumpido.** **-EXPLIQUENSE PERO YA!** **Nos separamos y comenzamos a reír al ver la cara de todos mirándonos estupefactos** **-Bueno la verdad es que-comenzó Draco-Herms, es mi amiga, ahora** **?-dijo Harry** **-Si,**** el día de la boda antes de que aparecieran los mortífagos, estuvimos hablando durante no se, unas…2 horas, creo y nos hicimos amigos, la verdad es que el hurón es agradable cuando lo conoces** **-Gracias, y bueno la ratona no es tan insufrible después de todo es….genial ** **-Gracias Hurón-dije simulando falso enojo** **-De nada RATONA!** **Todos mis amigos aceptaron que yo sea su amiga, claro que tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que Harry y los Weasley lo acepten, pero lo había logrado, al fin.** **-OH, chicos, donde estamos?** **-Casi lo olvidaba-Respondió el ojiverde-estamos en una sala de la que nadie además de los profesores y nosotros claro, sabe que existe, Dumbledore dijo que era la mas segura y que viviríamos todos aquí, porque los mortífagos que siguen con vida se quieren vengar, y lo mas seguro es que empiecen por nosotros .Así que eso es todo** **-Eso no es todo Harry-corrigió Luna-También dijo que no olvides su cita, con el** **-Ha cierto, era hoy después de clases-dije con cierto entusiasmo** **-Entonces Mione apuráte porque las clases terminan en 10 minutos-Dijo con cierta burla Theo** **-No es cierto, Hoy es Domingo-dije** **-Herms-esta vez hablo Pansy-Dormiste todo un día amiga, las clases ya terminaron, no asististe a ninguna hoy, ve con Dumbledore ya-** **-Que?-dije mientras tomaba mis cosas para salir-porque no me despertaron antes, no pude faltar, nononono!,Por Merlín, Adiós-conteste apresurada.** **Llegué**** hasta la escultura de la gárgola y dije la contraseña **Helado con galletas, **inmediatamente la gárgola me dio permiso para entrar, subí las escaleras y golpee la puerta** **-Pasa Querida-escuche la vos del profesor. Le hice caso y entre a su despacho.** **-Hola profesor, primero que nada quería disculparme por haber faltado a clases hoy, no me desperté, supongo que seguía cansada –Terminé** **-****OH, Hermione, no te disculpes, de hecho, yo pedí que te suministraran una poción adormecedora, por eso es que dormiste todo el día, ahora,¿sabes para que te llame verdad?-** **-Si profesor, quería que lo ayudara a descifrar un enigma-** **-Así es-dijo-Tome asiento por favor** **Ni bien me senté, aparecieron dos tazas de chocolate caliente y una charola llena de pastelillos.** **-Ten Granger, supongo que no has comido nada desde la boda, así que aprovecho yo también y como pastelillos-sonrió-Eres una excelente excusa ¿no cree?-El profesor sonreía mientras tomaba uno** **Lo mismo hice yo sonreí y tome uno de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.** **-Veras Hermione, el otro día el ministerio me dio un recuerdo que según ellos era importante que yo lo sepa, un recuerdo de un Mortífago, en donde este hombre escuchaba a Tom, quizás quieras verlo tu misma-** **-Si claro profesor,**** no hay problema-** **Nos acercamos al pensadero y el profesor deposito el recuerdo en él .Sumergí mi rostro y logre ver todo con claridad.** _**Recuerdo**_ _**Allí**__** estaba Voldemort, diciéndole a sus seguidores, distinguí a Lucius, Fenrir y a Bellatrix, pero a nadie comenzaba a hablar.**_ _**-Destruyamos Hogwarts en la noche mi Lord, estoy segura de que lo lograremos-**__**decía Bellatrix.**_ _**-**__**No! Bella sabes muy bien que mi hija esta allí!**_ _**-Su hija mi Lord?-dijo Lucius-Explíquenos quien es señor, confié en nosotros, creo mi lord, que deberíamos saberlo, ya sabe, por si esta niña se entrometiera alguna ves en nuestro planes, saber que no debemos dañarla.**_ _**-Idiotas!-se enfureció Voldemort-Ella es capas de matarlos a todos ustedes con unos simple hechizo, no alcanzarían a tocarla!,es inteligente, y sabe mas hechizo que todos ustedes juntos, además del hecho de ser extremadamente poderosa, de hecho no se si supera mis poderes.-Dijo Voldemort**_ _**-Mi señor-dijo Fenrir-**__**, lamento si soy entrometido pero, quien es su hija,-**_ _**-NO les diré, solo sabrán cuando llegue el momento, les diré, simplemente que es una Gryffindor, ya que la criaron engendros que siempre tuvieron ideales sobre el respeto y bla, bla, bla, y que aborrece el mal.-Tom hizo una pausa-Ahora salgan de aquí y Bella, treme noticias de Potter-**_ _Fin del Recuerdo_ **Saque mi rostro del pensadero y note que el profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio****, me hizo una seña con sus manos para que me sentara, una vez que hice eso el profesor hablo:** **-Impa****ctante verdad Granger-** **-Si profesor, wuaw, jamás creí que un Riddle estuviera en Gryffindor, y menos la hija de Voldemort, pero ya hace meses que Voldemort murió, debió de haber sido hace tiempo, tal vez la chica ya se graduó y esta en el mundo mágico.-Dije dudosa** **-De hecho querida, no, esa chica sigue En Hogwarts según el mortífago debe de estar en 6 o 7 año, pero no se quien es, ese es el enigma, ayúdame a averiguar su nombre, según lo que Voldemort dijo-** **-Claro profesor, de hecho le aseguro que me acaba de plantear una adivinanza interesante** **-Me alegro entonces, pensemos, es inteligente,**__**sabe muchos hechizos, es una Gryffindor es respetuosa y la criaron según Voldemort "engendros".** **-Profesor, si es inteligente, no podemos descartar a nadie, esta en 6 o 7, descartamos a los otros cursos, sabe muchos hechizos, es depende lo que para Voldemort sea muchos, pero creo que descartamos a los de 6, ya que 7 año tiene mas materias y mas años en el colegio, donde sin duda aprendimos mas, es Gryffindor, eliminamos a los cursos de otras casas.-Creí haber concluido** **-Maravillosa conclusión,**** jamas lo había pensado así (mentira), pero olvidaste una cualidad más Granger-** **-De veras? Cual profesor?** **-Es hija de "engendros" según Voldemort, dime a que llama engendros Tom?** _**.Piensa Hermione,**__** piensa-me decía a mi misma-que puede ser un engendro para ese chiflado, veamos…un engendro es algo raro…inusual, como para…un Muggle la magia…MUGGLE!, Claro, Voldemort los odia y para un mago se podría decir que son inusuales-**_**Al parecer algo en mi cara hizo que el profesor se diera cuenta de mi conclusión** **-Dilo querida, dime, que conclusión sacaste, que seria un engendro para Tom** **-Un….-me calle** **-Dilo, vamos Granger un….-** **-Muggle?-** **-Exacto, un Muggle ahora juntemos características, inteligente, en 7mo año, sabe muchos hechizos, es Gryffindor, es respetuosa, es capas de acabar con todos los mortífagos si lo deseara y es hija de Muggles-El profesor hizo una pausa mientras yo recopilaba los datos en mi cabeza-Pero Hermione, es como si te describiéramos a ti, ¿no crees?-Dijo el profesor con su tono de "pregunta obviamente retórica"** **-…Es…-trague bocanadas de aire**** [(n/a =no se molesten en leerlo abajo ella lo vuele a decir)-Lahijadevoldemortsoyyo! ** **-Como querida?-Dijo Dumbledore** **-La hija de Voldemort soy…Yo.-** **-Exacto, te diré un secreto, me infiltre, luego de ver este recuerdo y de sacar la misma conclusión que usted, en el departamento de misterios, en el ministerio, al igual que ustedes hace 2 años, y encontré su bola, en la cual había una profecía, como no la puedo ver yo, porque ante mi no se revelara jamás, creo que no te molestaría verla y…comentármela-** **-Claro profesor,**** ¿pero no deberíamos ir al ministerio?-** **-De hecho querida, aquí la tengo, espero que nadie lo note-** **Tome mi profecía y enseguida tomo un color celeste pálido y la logre escuchar** "_**Hija del tenebroso**_ _**Mas**__** con corazón bondadoso,**_ _**el elegido para con su padre acabar,**_ _**De**__** su ayuda más que nada necesitará.**_ _**Una luz entre las sombras**_ _**Leona no más, con su poder oculto,**_ _**A su padre derrot**__**ara, sin violencia ni hechizos,**_ _**Su función otra será, mas poderosa que este mismo,**_ _**Pues sangre sucia no más,**_ _**Sacrificios, tal**__** vez haga pero**_ _**El**__** amor ganara**_ _**Un amor prohibido antes dirías**_ _**Entonces observaras, si lo, correcto hace**_ _**Y sus principios jamás quebrantase**_ _**La paz reinara y entre tantos ella se alzara**_ _**Parte de su alma, Horrocrux jamás**_ _**Sentido literal, y tú sabrás entonces;**_ _**Su padre un secreto **__**oculta, en su niña**_ _**Pues ella, es su debilidad, sin mas"**_ _Holaa!_ _Dejen comentarios porfis,__ quiero saber que piensan así que aliéntenme:P_ _Besos _ _Talvez mañana actualice_ _Los quiere_ _CamiiSolda_


	8. Nuestro secreto

Capítulo 8: "Nuestro Secreto"

-Pro...Profesor...Dum...Dumbledore, esto es…es..Terrible…Yo? Hija de Voldemort? Poderosa?, Profesor no entiendo nada, explíqueme por favor -Decía una quebrada Hermione

-Mi querida, tu eres muy inteligente, te dije que eras especial y así lo eres, mi querida solo un tonto dudaría de eso. Sabes, muchos hubieran reaccionado peor, pero te diré algo, ve todos los días después de clases y que Snape te de lecciones de oclumancia, ya que Voldemort tiene una conexión tan o mas fuerte contigo, que la que tenia con Harry.-Respondió el gallardo profesor, pero fue cortado por un grito desconsolador

-Harry!-Grito la castaña-Harry! me odiara estoy segura! NO querrá ser mas mi amigo, que haré profesor!-

Decía mientras se lanzaba abatida hacia los brazos que el profesor tiernamente le ofreció.

-Por ahora mi querida, practicaras estas lecciones y rogaremos para que Voldemort no se de cuenta de esta conexión, por ahora, y se que te dolerá mucho, tendrás que alejarte de Harry y de todos tus amigos, y de la Orden por supuesto no queremos que Voldemort se entere-Dijo Albus,

-UN MOMENTO PROFESOR PARE SU CARRO!-Dijo Hermione-Voldemort, mi padre, esta muerto! M-U-E-R-T-O!Porque debo de practicar oclumancia con Snape, si el esta pudriéndose en el infierno!

-Se equivoca querida,él...sigue con vida

-¿¡Quee!,Imposible...-

Querida, te diré una cosa que solo yo, Snape y ahora tu sabemos…los mortífagos conspiran, quieren revivir a Voldemort con un pacto con Satán.

-Queeee! Pacto? ¿Que clase de pacto?-Gritaba exasperada

-Señorita Granger, antes de contarle debo decirle algo de VITAL importancia, debe de permanecer lo mas serena posible, ya que, usted heredo los poderes del mismísimo Tom Riddle, por lo cual, también practicara su uso de esa magia, es especial, ya que Voldemort, si bien es mestizo, heredo los poderes de su madre, ella debes saber, era una bruja blanca, con poderes divinos, Tom no los heredo, según dicen, estos poderes no se heredan directamente, sino que es como si se saltearan generaciones, de sus abuelos a sus nietos me entiendes Querida? Si te enfadas esa magia blanca podría ser peligrosa, ya que tu mi querida llevas parte de un alma negra, la de Voldemort, Hermione, después de varias investigaciones, llegue al hecho de saber que tu, eres el 8vo…Horrocrux -Dijo el director mientras agachaba su cabeza.

-Horrocrux…! Profesor desde cuando sabe esto, es decir que…

-Exacto –Dijo-Voldemort…Jamás murió…queda un trozo de su alma, el que esta en ti…su cuerpo solo fue trasladado a otro mundo, del que, me temo, le será fácil salir…-El profesor puedo notar como sus ojos mostraban la furia, la impotencia, hacia su progenitor, al quien tenia el maldito "honor" (nótese el sarcasmo) de decirle Padre

-Calmate querida, calmate

-Si profesor, lo siento, es que, esto me sorprende demasiado

-Creedme que a mí también, pero debes seguir mis instrucciones, comienza a alejarte de todos, excepto de los profesores, claro, ponte muy a la defensiva, hazte la ofendida, trata, de no ser cortes con ellos, pero no te pases, podrías hacer llorar a tus amigos y quebrarte, y no seria nada bueno, ofendete por todo, ,tendrás a los fantasmas vigilándote siempre y a un auror,ira contigo a cualquier lado, cuando vallas a clases, el se sentara en tu banco, justo al lado tuyo, y mientras duermas, el estara en tu habitación, no hables con el, ya que ere stan eres tan dulce que serian amigos, y el no puede contarte NADA, ademasademás del hecho de que debes aparentar ser friafría, por lo menos por ahora.-

-Si profesor,¿, ¿Puedo saber el nombre del auror?-

-Claro, su nombre es Dustin. Ven Dustin!

-De un habitación mas atrás de la direcciondirección, salio un joven de cabellos negros y ojos café, no era guapo que digamos pero, se veiaveía fuerte aunque tendiratendría unos,nounos, no se 30 años, aproximadamente.-Dustin esta enterado de todo mi estimada

-Mucho Justo señorita-Dijo Dustin

-Igualmente-

-Ahora muchachos, vamos a su habitación, hay dos camas alliallí, aunque Dustin tomara cada 3 horas una pocionpoción de energiaenergía, para evitar que se duerma y pueda estar atento en todo.

Ambos asentimos y nos dirijimosdirigimos a las mazmorras ocultas por donde llegamos a nuestra sala comuncomún. Eran las 1:30 de la mañana, así que esperaba que todos mis queridos amigos estuvieran dormidos, pero no fue asi, tan grande fue el susto que se pegaron tanto Herms como Dustin que este se puso delante de ella y grito: ¡Protego!,gracias, gracias a Merlín que no pasaba nada,allinada, allí estaban todos, Harry, los Weasley, Luna, Pansy, Theo y Draco. El primero en hablar fue Harry

-¿¡Donde estabas Hermione Granger!,te parece correcto llegar a esta hora y con..QUIEN DIABLOS ES ESE SUJETO –dijo Harry , para evitar que su amia avanzara mas.

_Se lo __prometiaprometí a , Dumbledore ,ser friafría ,distanciarme, no importa cuando duela, hazlo Hermione, NO SEAS COARDE MALDITA SEA.-_pensaba cierta castaña.

-No te incumbe Potter, noPotter, no eres nadie!,no son nadie!-dijo mientras que sacaba su varita-Expelliarmus!-Harry salió volando por los aires, pero la castaña no seria nada facilfácil-,vamonosvamos nos querido, vamos dirijiendosedirigiéndose a Dustin, quien accedioaccedió sin problemas…Nadie le reprochaba nada, no lo podianpodían creer que diablos le pasaba, atacar a Harry, su hermano, el que la comprendiacomprendía mas que nadie, mas que Ginny, mas que sus propios padres…Bueno padres muggles, en ese instante miles de imágenes se proyectaban en su cabeza, haciendo todo el intento para no llorar, entro a su habitación. Como deseaba poder tener cerca de ella ,a sus padres, a los señores Granger, los consuelos de su mamá y las palabras sabias de su papá, pero jamasjamás los volveriavolvería a sentir, ellos ya habianhabían muerto, ya jamasjamás estarianestarían con ella, con estos ultimosúltimos pensamientos, se recosto, y lo ultimo que sus labios dijierondijeron fueron las palabras mas importantes para un hijo: Mamá y Papá….

_H__olaa!_ _Queridos amig__os de Potterfics, lamento la tardanza pero aquí va el cap, este no lo hice tan largo. Pero el poximopróximo explota !En el proximopróximo comienza el DRAMIONE_ _D__Dejen comentarios porfis, quiero saber que piensan así que aliéntenme:aliéntenme :P_ _Gracias a l__as_605 lecturas _y a los _27 usuarios han añadido esta historia a sus Favoritos:

alexzs

angie_potter_malfoy

barbiiie

bbbones

Bella Riddle

CARLOS POTTER

Criistii

dorea potter

dulce zavala

elizabeth Riddle _13

ForbiddenLove

ginalore28

hermione_draco_15

jake love nessie

Jane Riddle

jhon potter evans

lauriee olmos

la_reina_cotilla

LoquitaWatsonPotter

LOURDESITA100

lunatiica

MARITA2

moony_herms_malfoy

nere23

Pherzuua

Sonya_Malfoy

viry_malfoy

_Besos_ _Talvez mañana actualice_ _Los quiere_ _CamiiSolda_


	9. ¿Pesadilla o visión?

**Capítulo 9:¿Pesadilla o Visión?**

Mientras las castaña dormía Dustin se disponía a cuidarla de cualquier cosa aunque el lugar estaba sereno. Sin embargo en el subconsciente de Hermione tranquilidad no cabía. Tenia sueños raros aparecían sus padres, Voldemort y demás, pero no sabia que ocurría, los datos eran exactos .Aparecía la cabaña en la que sus padres se hospedaban, y estaban rodeados de un paisaje nevado, en América, donde sus padres se hospedaban era invierno.

_**Sueño…**_

Puedo ver como el, Bellatrix y Lucius se acercaban a una cabaña, con sus varitas en ristre, dispuestos a atacar. La cabaña se veía acogedora, la chimenea liberaba su humo hacia las afueras, donde se perdía entre miles de pinos nevados.

Era, la cabaña que los padres de Herms tenían en América, donde estaban de viaje. Los dos mortífagos y su Lord entraron a la cabaña, al hacerlo encontraron a los padres de Mione leyendo el periódico y tomando café. La primera en entrar fue Bellatrix quien con un simple Bombarda destruyo la puerta aterrando a los señores Granger, si había algo que Bella adoraba era ver la cara de espanto de sus victimas, por así decirlo.

-Bombarda!-dijo mientras reía desquiciadamente.

-Vaya, vaya…el origen de la asquerosa sangre sucia-Malfoy-Es un honor conocer a los padres de Granger….la estúp….-no concluyó ya que un intenso dolor se propago por todo el cuerpo de Lucius, su Lord le había hecho una maldición imperdonable.

-MALFOY! YA TE HE DICHO VARIAS VECES QUE NO INSULTES A MI HIJA, ME ESCUCHASTE ASQUEROSA CUCARACHA, SABES BIEN QUE NO ES UNA SANGRE SUCIA, SABES QUE POSEE MAGIA QUE TE SUPERA Y QUE NO ES UNA SIMPLE BRUJA –Contesto Tom, haciendo que los padres de Herms se sobre saltaran.-Queridos señores Granger, les preguntare una ves ¿Dónde está mi hija?-

Los señores no contestaban solo se miraban entre si

-DONDE ESTA?-

-De quien habla?-contesto la señora G.

-Que no es obvio?,tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que no es su hija, jamás estuvo en su vientre. Estuvo en el vientre de mi mujer, ella es MI hija así que si no me dicen donde esta los mataré a ambos-

-Quien es usted?-Contesto valientemente el hombre-

-Claro, pero que mal educado fui ,yo soy nada mas ni nada menos que el mago mas poderoso de toda la historia, soy el señor tenebroso, a quien todos temen, soy Lord Voldemort-

-Lo…Lord Voldemort, el que…Herms…-Era esta vez la señora Granger, ella recordaba las largas charlas que su hija, Ron y Harry compartían acerca de ese sujeto y que según le habían contado el mató a muchas personas inocentes, incluyendo a los padres de Harry, le dijeron también que es un hombre cruel, que despega maldad y muerte, nada mas. Era ese sujeto al quien se habían enfrentado los muchachos en la guerra que siempre recordaba….

-Veo que mi hija ha hablado de mi-el maldito se daba cuenta de que ellos lo habían reconocido, sabían quien era- Ahora, donde esta

-JAMAS TE LO DIRE!-Contesto la mujer-

-JAMAS ASQUEROSA SERPIENTE, SI ES NECESARIO MATANOS PERO JAMAS, ESCUCHAME, JAMAS TE DIRE DONDE ESTA HERMIONE, MI HIJA!-Dijo esta ves el padre de la castaña.

-Bueno-dijo un sereno Lord-Si así lo prefieren, Bella, Lucius, matenlos-

-Mi Lord,-Bella-Podemos jugar un rato.

-Claro querida, has lo que quieras-

Bella sonrió desquiciadamente-CRUCIO!-mientras los padres se revolcaban en el piso debido al dolor, ambos mortífagos sonreían, hasta que se aburrieron y dijeron las dos temibles palabras.

-Avada Kedabra- murió el padre de Herms en manos de Lucius

-Avada Kedabra.-murió ahora, su madre en manos de la loca, dijo Bellatrix…

_**Fin del sueño**_

Se levanto sudando y llorando, acababa de ver la muerte de mis padres, en manos de esos malditos brujos, a mi lado estaba Dustin, mi guardián.

-Señorita!,¿Esta usted bien?-

-Si, si estoy bien, solo tuve una pesadilla-

-Déjeme preguntarle, ¿Era demasiado horrible verdad?-

-Si, lo era-mis ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas-

-Ahora, sabe que debo protegerla, eso incluye también su mente, vamos con Dumbledore, ¿Estoy en lo correcto si digo que te entraste de algo, y eso relacionaba a Voldemort?-

-Si, es verdad, ¿Pero como sabe eso?

-Sabe que tiene magia divina por su abuela?

-Si, lo se

-Bueno un aura de magia blanca la rodeaba, debió de haberse sentido furiosa para desplegar esa cantidad de poder.

-Si, de hecho me sentía impotente y enojada,¡Él mató a mis padres!,vi ese recuerdo era de él sin dudas

-Entonces démonos prisa porque es demasiada la energía que esas visiones gastan y tenga mucho cuidado porque puede desma…..-Tarde, Hermione yacía en el piso de su recamara, estaba inconsciente pero Dustin sabía que era falta de energía,la tomó en brazos y se dispuso a salir de la recamara.

Los gritos que Hermione pegaba mientras dormia,se habian hecho demasiados sonoros,por eso Harry,Ron,Draco,Theo,Ginny,Luna y Pansy estaban preocupados,Dustin había colocado hechizos para que no pudieran abrir la puerta,pero no había puesto hechizos insonoros.

Al abrirla se encontro con todos y sin prestarles atención salió corriendo hacía en pasillo,que llevaba a la oficina del director….no sin antes sellar la puerta con una magia tan especial y avanzada que solo él podía quitar

**(MIENTRAS TANTO EN LA SALA COMÚN ESPECIAL)**

Todos se encontraban desconzolados, vieron pasar a Hermione en los brazos de ese sujeto,al que ni siquiera conocían y como este los encerraba

Las chicas lloraban,cada una era consolada por su novio mientras que Draco se moría por dentro,la incertidumbre y el desconsuelo que sentía era demasiado grande y pesado para una sola persona.

Ver como todos tenían a alguien,una pareja con la cual compartían hermosos sintió vacío,y se dio cuenta de que de de las 8 personas que allí convivian el y Hermione eran los únicos sin parejas,ya que descartaba la posibilidad de que Herms saliera con ese sujeto que debía de tener unos 40 años…

Pensó tambien que sería de su vida junto con Hermione…La imagen de ella sentada en un enorme sillón con dos traviesos niñitos,una nena y un nene,correteando por doquier,la llegada del trabajo mas hermosa que imaginaba,entraba por la puerta y los niños lo recibian con abrazos y el los alzaba y le decian :Papi! Y otras hermosas cosas mientras ella lo besaba.

Inconcientemente estaba dudas que antes tenía acerca de que si el se enamoraría de verdad ya tenía respuesta:Hermione.

Estaba enamorado de su ex enemiga,ahora su mejor amiga y la chica de la cual estaba enamorado…

_**Los quiero y COMENTEN PLIS**_

_**Besos**_

_**CamiiSolda**_


	10. Reacciones y acciones extrañas

**Capítulo 10: Reacciones y Acciones extrañas…**

Mientras Dustin corría a toda la velocidad que podia con la castaña en brazo su preocupación aumentaba,la muchacha tenía convulsiones,gritaba e incluso conjuraba tenia miendo en el momento en que ella comenzo a hablar en un idioma que para el era inentendible,sin duda,la castaña hablaba Pársel

Pero el auror no era el único que estaba preocupado,en la sala común especial,7 jóvenes maldecian a cualquier ser que le fuera a la mente,Merlín,Voldemort,Bellatrix, a cualquiera con tal de quitarse fuira de encima:

-Quien se cree ese que es para encerrarnos contra nuestra voluntad!-Gritaba Pansy

-Les juro poque me llamo Ginebra Weasley que le voy a romper la cara a ese sujeto-

Miles de amenzas surgían de todas las bocas,menos de la esepcional Luna,ya que esta permanecía inmóvil mirando por la ventana que daba al lagoTheo,su novio,jamás entendería como Luna ,que es tan pacífica , pudo terminar junto a él, era como ahua y aceite, pero se amaban y eso era lo importante,recordaba el día en que su relación comenzó, como simples amigos.

FLASH BACK (THEO)

•Caminaba por los pasillos de Hogwarts cuando pudo resenciar una de las miles cargadas,jodas ,burlas como quieran llamarlo,en fin,a Luna le decian cmo siempre "Luna-Lunática",a ella no le importaba claro,así que se aceco para presenciar que pasaba,no tenia animos para hacerlo el también pouesto que estama deprimido,pues su madre hacia 3 dias que habia muerto.

Luna estaba recargada en una de las paredes cerca de la sala comun de Ravenclaw,esperando a que su compañera saliera de totalmente los comentarios pero notarias a 5 km que estaba escuchando,eso hacia enfadar mas a los Slyhterins ,así que decidieron dar en el clavo,lo que sin duda desarmaria a Luna,ellos querian que la rubia se enojara a tal punto que los atacara para asi poder venserla (o eso creían) y humillarla,así que atacaron:

-Eres tan lunática como lo era tu asquerosa y despreciable madre-

-Si…-apoyo el otro Sly-La idiota esa que se murio por un hechizo idiota,jaja que curioso verda lovegood?,de seguro tu asquerosa madre debe estar ardiendo en el infierno como todos los demas asquerosos lunáticos-

Theo observo como esas palabras hacian efecto en la rubia,pronto sus ojos azules comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas,hasta ese entonces el rubio no había notado los hermosos ojos que la joven tenía,aunque llenos de lágrimas brillaban con la mayor intensidad.A los pocos minutos Luna estaba llorando como jamas nadie la había visto,el hecho de meterse con su madre era algo que la llenaba de impotencia, saber que jamas volvería a esuchar las palabras sabias de su madre le dolía tanto que prefería hacer como que nada malo habia sucedido,pero que se lo recordar,y de esa forma,la debilitaba tanto que ni fuerzas para levantar su varita tenía.

Eso llenó de ira Al joven Nott, quien decidido se acerco y golpeo con mucha fuerza a los otros dos,descubriendo que eran Crabble y Goyle , cuando los termino de hechar de los pasillos se acercó a Luna , la ayudo a levantarse ya que la joven había caído al suelo llorando, la acompaño a su sala comun,suerte que esta estaba vacía , todos los alumnos estaban el en banquete, menos Luna y su amiga ,Madeline,quien al ver a Theo con Luna decidió no estorbar y salió rumbo al gran comedor.

Una vez que la rubia se hubo calmado Theo, comenzó a hablarle, habñian pasado ya muchos minutos en los que la jovén lloraba mientras él solo le acariciaba el cabello, entendia a la perfección lo que a Luna le pasaba, si a el le llegaran a decir eso de su madre los hubiera matado, o almenos torturado un poco.

-Ya Luna, deja de llorar,sabes que a tu madre no le gustaría verte así-el hecho de que la llamara por su nombre hizo darse cuenta a Luna que no estaba cargandola ni molestandola- Te he escuchado decir que crees que tu madre esta en el cielo, pues creo que sin duda esta alli, sabes porque?

-Porque?-contesto con su dulce voz, algo quebrada por el llanto, mientras seguía abrazada al pecho de Nott-

-Por que debe de haber sido muy buena persona, digo mirate, eres dulce, generosa, no eres rencorosa, eres una excelente persona con principio y con un lado humano, algo que ninguno de los dos gorilones tiene, por eso te molestan, te envidian, pero porfavor, evita que te tenga que volver a salvar he!- Dijo tratando de hacer reír a la rubia –

Como no lo logró de la forma que quería comenzó a hacerle cosquillas hasta que pidió por favor que parara, a partir de ese día su relación fue mucho mas llevadera y se hicieron muy amigos, una noche en las orillas del lago y bajo la luz de los astros Theo le pidió empezar un noviazgo a lo que la rubia , ya saben, no se opuso

(Fin flash back)

En las oscuridades del escondite de Voldemort y sus aliados, este estaba mas pensativo y vil que nunca.

Se había descuidado pensando en momentos tan estúpidos que olvido la conexión involuntaria que tenía con su hija, cuando ambos pensaban en un tema relacionado los recuerdos se comparten, como la castaña estaba dormida, los recuerdos que fluían eran los de Tom.

El recuerdo era el que se le manifesto a Herms mientras dormía, la muerte de sus padres, Voldemort se dio cuenta tarde de que la castaña siempre estaba pensando en sus padres. Mientras el recordaba con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la castaña lo sufría.

Esta conexión tambien hizo a Voldemort perder energía, así que estaba simplemente sentado en su sillón mientras que como de costumbre Nagini se enredaba en su cuello, al punto en el cual Voldemort le atacaba a su serpiente para que no lo asfixiara.

Jamàs se podría librar de la culpa que lo carcomía, había jurado a la madre de Herms que la protegería y que le daría el amor que ella no le pudo dar,si bien lo había hecho mediante un carta, este valía de todas formas, ¿Verdad?

Recordaba con tristeza el día que tanto para el como para los señores Granger, había sido marcado.

Para Tom fue el día en que tuvo que abandonar a su hija, el fruto del amor que alguna vez había sentido por una impura , …. Amelia, ella murió tras haber sido envenenada con una poción la cual debia ,luego de haber nacido su bebita , eliminarle todo dolor alguno. Pero eso la mató, instantáneamente el joven Riddle, cegado por su furia acecino al sujeto que enveneno a su único amor.

La familia del asesino era una familia de sangre pura, un largo linaje los marcaba, siendo en ese entonces , la familia mas poderosa. Eran una gran amenaza ya que tenían un basto conocimiento de magia negra y sus usos. Depuse de la partida de su amada, con su hija en brazos fue y comenzó a revisar las pertenecias de Adelaida como si tratara de encontrarla a ella allí entre esas encontró una carta que estaba dedicada a su amado…

Querido Tom:

De seguro cuando leas esta carta yo ya no estaré en esta vida pues Jefrey Monac me tiene amenazada. Solo te pido que hagas lo necesario para que nuestra hija sea feliz y este a salvo, de cualquier peligro…Incluso de ella misma,amala y dale todo el amor que yo no le puedo que no pueda estar contigo para cuidarla, ya se que moriré dentro de un tiempo, tal vez meses después del nacimiento de nuestra hija .Me gustaría que la llamemos Aixa significa la elegida por el máximo. No se porque pero ese nombre me parece el indicado, Aixa Riddle, tenlo en cuenta para cuando la nombres. Te amo y siempre lo haré… Contigo siempre

Amelia

•En cambio para los Granger fue cuando una dulce bebita apareció tras su puerta llorando por el frí señores Granger ansiaban tener un hijo, pero la señora no podía quedar embarazada.

Al escuchar llantos y la campana del timbre abrieron la puerta, aunque ya sospechaban que podría estar pasando(por los llantos)fue demasida su sorpresa,pues una bebita de apenas unos meses de vida apareció en una canasta con una simple manta y una nota que decía:

"Hija,espero algún día me perdones, pero juré a tu madre que haría lo posible para que tengas amor y con esto lo cumplo,te amo,no lo olvides Tu padre, Por favor cuiden de mi bebita, es lo único que me queda"

Adoptaron a la bebe y por alguna razón que hasta los padres de Herms desconocían no le dijieron nada,prefirieron que viva feliz y sin penas que la lastimaran, cumplirian la misión,por asi decirlo,que el padre de Hermione les había encomendado….

En el despacho del profesor Dumbledore descansaba Dustin mientras Hermione era atendida por aurores mas especializados, y por supuesto Madame Pomfrey.

El desgasto de energía que sufrió fue demasido, puesto que al estar dormida no se concentraba en focalizar su "ojo interior".

Según lo que Albus le explico, las castaña podía desplegar esa cantidad de poder cada ves que se sintiera impotente y no controlara sus emociones, por eso en un par de meses llevaría a la castaña a una isla donde le enseñaría a focaliar su energía y su poder en un punto, ademas del hecho de ayudarla a controlar esa magia divina tambien le explicaría como debía hacer para evitar perder esa cantidad de energí antes tendría clases de Oclumancia con Snape.

No sería nada difícil para la castaña aprender esas cosas,sin duda. Pero la tarea mas dura que tendría era la de enfrentarse a sus amigos y contarles todo,pero antes debía seguir aparentando ser frívola y no relacionarse con los miembros de la Orden.

-¡Dos horas!,Hace dos malditas horas que estamos encerrados aquí y Hermione no ha vuelto-

-Tranquilo Ron,estará bien si,tranquilo-

-¿¡Como sabes!¿¡Como sabes que ese sujeto no la torturo!¿¡Como sabes que ella estará bien!-Con cada preguntas Ron lastimaba mas a todos los que estaban allí,y los hacía perder las esperanzas.

¿Y si tenía razón, si a Hermione le pasó algo malo y jamás despierta de la inconciencia en la que estaba?Perdería a su hermana para siempre,todas estas ideas surcaban la mente de Harry.

Draco no lo toleraba mas, como Weasley podría pensar así,con tan pocas esperanzas….

-¡Callaté Weasley!-Gritó furioso Draco

-Tu no me callaras Malfoy-

-Si lo haré y si es necesario usaré magia-

-Basta los dos-Gritó exaltada Luna-Callensé,me desconcentran-

-¿Amor,que estas haciendo?-Pregunto Theo

-Intento averiguar la magia que uso el sujeto ese en la puerta-

-Pero como haras eso?-Pregunto esta ves Ginny

-Quiero persivir si es una energía positiva o negativa,dejenme ver…Listito!-Decía una feliz Luna

-¿Y…Looney que es?-Pregunto Ginny,para sorpresa de todos ya que había permanecido llorando desde que Hermione salió inconciente de allí.

-Es energía positiva,solo concentrense en querer abrir la puerta y lo haremos, todos tenemos enegías positivas y negativas, solo tenemos que focalizarlas.

Estuvieron concentrados en la puerta durante una o dos horas, cada vez que alguien decía que no iva a funcionar Luna los miraba amenazadoramente haciendo que estos se callen.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió….


	11. Necesitamos a Narcissa

Capítulo 13: Necesitamos a Narcissa…

(Comenten que tenemos casi 1000 lecturas y solo 12 comentarios,en verdad aprecio los 12,pero me gustarían algunos mas)

•En las oscuridades del refugio de los mortífagos .Voldemort estaba demasiado nervioso. Estaba esperando que 2 de sus mortifagos llegaran, pues estaban a punto de iniciar una reunión con el fin de pensar la forma de traer a Hermione con ellos, necesitaban de su poder para llevar a cabo planes que Voldemort aún no revelaba.

-Mi Lord-Dijo Bellatrix-Estamos ya todos aquí-Pero Tom no contestaba, poniendo impacientes y preocupados a todos-Mi Lord!-

-Oh claro,ya están todos aquí;Bien necesito que mi hija venga con nosotros,no le dire porque si es lo que se preguntan y como es mas que obvio ella solo vendría para matarnos pero la necesito y ustedes me ayudaran…ahora,ideas?

-Mi Lord-Dijo Bella con su sonrisa malévola dándole a entender a todos que tenia un plan en mente-Creo que mi querida familia no quera apoyar, Ajajajajaja-La risa de la desquiciada sonó por todo el salón causando escalorfríos a los mortífagos mas jóvenes.-Preferiría que venga conmigo mi Lord y entenderá todo sin problemas a no ser que quiera que le cuente aquí poniendo en peligro el plan ya sabe, lo comprobamos la ultima ves,en la guerra no se puede confiar en nadie-

-Lo se Bella y creo saber a que te refieres,pero vamos llévame a donde quieras y veamos a que te refieres.

-Si mi Lord-

-Ahora, el resto vallanse a seguir con lo que están haciendo-

Bellatrix caminaba decidida y sin inmutarse su plan era sencillo y sin duda,eficaz,llegaron rápidamente a las mazmorras de los esclavos,caminaron pasando por al lado de todas las celdas donde casi todos se ponían a temblar cuando veían a Voldemort pasar enfrente a sus ojos.

Al pronto tiempo llegaron a donde quería Bella, Tom al darse cuenta quien estaba en la celda señalada por su seguidora comenzó a reír maliciosamente, ver aquella escena le llenaba de de los traidores cuya influencia mas problemas le causó.Practicamente fue la peor tración que alguien le culpa de esta persona fue su "caída"

Estaba en su celda,el frío era demasiado intenso allí, no había ventanas pues no tenían ningún problema en que se mueran de frí clima era terrible, había nieve y una ventisca demasiado helada.

Hacía tiempo que no comía y que trataba de no dormir para poder estar despierta , asi podría estar al tanto de cualquier movimiento que pasara entre mortífagos.

Sentada en un rincón se encontraba mirando a traves del hollo-ventana que había en su celda. Pensaba en su hijo, alguna ves lo volvería a ver, vería a su hijo frente al altar, vería a sus nietos, alguien alguna ves se daría cuenta del escondite que tenía Voldemort? ,muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente hasta que una vos que lamentablemente conocía de pequeña , la saco de la tranquilidad de su mente.

-Cissy! Querida Hermana, Traidora, Asquerosa y repugnante, como estas?-Pregunto Bella

-Bastante bien Querida-contestó con remordimiento-Estoy feliz, espero su caída y que Harry los extermine-

-Asquerosa!, como te atreves, Cru…-Ante de que la maldición callera sobre Narcissa

-ALTO!, Bella no le hagas daño, la necesitamos intacta para tus planes-

-Es verdad mi señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento-

-No te preocupes Bella, pronto lo págaras-Dijo Voldemort-Ahora,dime Cissy, quieres ver a Draco?

Narcissa no lo podía creer,¿Draco?,tenía demasiadas ganas de verlo, por un lado estaba feliz pero por el otro sabía que algo malo había en esa propuesta

_Estuvieron concentrados en la puerta durante una o dos horas, cada vez que alguien decía que no iva a funcionar Luna los miraba amenazadoramente haciendo que estos se callen._

_Finalmente la puerta se abrió…._

Salieron corriendo con una sonrisa gigante sin hablarse todos esntendían a donde tenían que ir: El despacho de Dumbledore.

Allí una castaña abría sus estaba demasiado borroso pero podía escuchar voces que informaban que había despertado..Cuando su imagen se volvió normal pudo distinguir que estaba en una habitación desconocida.

Había aporximadamente 8 personas entre las cuales pudo distinguir al profesor Dumbledore,Minerva Mc Gonngall y a Madamme Pomfrey.

-Valla Querida,que gran susto nos causaste…-Dijo Dumbledore-Te sientes bien?-

-Emm…si profesor…me…me explicaría donde estoy…?-

-Oh claro,esta usted en mi despacho,pero como vera,esta como una sala de hospital.

-Haa..ya veo..¿Que hago aquí?

-Tuvo un desplante de energía muy grande,por la conexión de la cual le hable-

Era un gran peligro hablar de la conexión con su padre,de su padre,de todo lo que pasaba,ya que los aurores no descartarían la idea de que Hermione sea miembro del otro bando,por lo tanto Dumbledore,que era conciente de eso,no dijo nada esperando que Hermione lo entendiera.

-Bueno,ya que estas mejor-Dijo Madame Pomfrey-Puedes retirarte,pero antes le aconsejo señorita que coma algo-

-Eso hara Madame,quedese tranquila,ven Granger,vamos a comer que tengo que platicar contigo…-Contesto con una amplia sorisa el profesor Albus.

En la oficina de Dumbledore Dustin estaba recostado en un sillón,pensando…QUIEN SABE EN QUE…cuando de repente un grupo de 7 alumnos irrumpieron allí,rompiendo la puerta que rápidamente fue repareada por Pansy.

-DONDE ESTA MIONE!-

**Presten mucha atención a Dustin y saquen conclusiones…**

**El proximo capítulo será : Donde esta Mione!-**


	12. ¿Donde está Mione?

Capítulo 13: Necesitamos a Narcissa…

(Comenten que tenemos casi 1000 lecturas y solo 12 comentarios,en verdad aprecio los 12,pero me gustarían algunos mas)

•En las oscuridades del refugio de los mortífagos .Voldemort estaba demasiado nervioso. Estaba esperando que 2 de sus mortifagos llegaran, pues estaban a punto de iniciar una reunión con el fin de pensar la forma de traer a Hermione con ellos, necesitaban de su poder para llevar a cabo planes que Voldemort aún no revelaba.

-Mi Lord-Dijo Bellatrix-Estamos ya todos aquí-Pero Tom no contestaba, poniendo impacientes y preocupados a todos-Mi Lord!-

-Oh claro,ya están todos aquí;Bien necesito que mi hija venga con nosotros,no le dire porque si es lo que se preguntan y como es mas que obvio ella solo vendría para matarnos pero la necesito y ustedes me ayudaran…ahora,ideas?

-Mi Lord-Dijo Bella con su sonrisa malévola dándole a entender a todos que tenia un plan en mente-Creo que mi querida familia no quera apoyar, Ajajajajaja-La risa de la desquiciada sonó por todo el salón causando escalorfríos a los mortífagos mas jóvenes.-Preferiría que venga conmigo mi Lord y entenderá todo sin problemas a no ser que quiera que le cuente aquí poniendo en peligro el plan ya sabe, lo comprobamos la ultima ves,en la guerra no se puede confiar en nadie-

-Lo se Bella y creo saber a que te refieres,pero vamos llévame a donde quieras y veamos a que te refieres.

-Si mi Lord-

-Ahora, el resto vallanse a seguir con lo que están haciendo-

Bellatrix caminaba decidida y sin inmutarse su plan era sencillo y sin duda,eficaz,llegaron rápidamente a las mazmorras de los esclavos,caminaron pasando por al lado de todas las celdas donde casi todos se ponían a temblar cuando veían a Voldemort pasar enfrente a sus ojos.

Al pronto tiempo llegaron a donde quería Bella, Tom al darse cuenta quien estaba en la celda señalada por su seguidora comenzó a reír maliciosamente, ver aquella escena le llenaba de de los traidores cuya influencia mas problemas le causó.Practicamente fue la peor tración que alguien le culpa de esta persona fue su "caída"

Estaba en su celda,el frío era demasiado intenso allí, no había ventanas pues no tenían ningún problema en que se mueran de frí clima era terrible, había nieve y una ventisca demasiado helada.

Hacía tiempo que no comía y que trataba de no dormir para poder estar despierta , asi podría estar al tanto de cualquier movimiento que pasara entre mortífagos.

Sentada en un rincón se encontraba mirando a traves del hollo-ventana que había en su celda. Pensaba en su hijo, alguna ves lo volvería a ver, vería a su hijo frente al altar, vería a sus nietos, alguien alguna ves se daría cuenta del escondite que tenía Voldemort? ,muchas preguntas se agolpaban en su mente hasta que una vos que lamentablemente conocía de pequeña , la saco de la tranquilidad de su mente.

-Cissy! Querida Hermana, Traidora, Asquerosa y repugnante, como estas?-Pregunto Bella

-Bastante bien Querida-contestó con remordimiento-Estoy feliz, espero su caída y que Harry los extermine-

-Asquerosa!, como te atreves, Cru…-Ante de que la maldición callera sobre Narcissa

-ALTO!, Bella no le hagas daño, la necesitamos intacta para tus planes-

-Es verdad mi señor, disculpe mi atrevimiento-

-No te preocupes Bella, pronto lo págaras-Dijo Voldemort-Ahora,dime Cissy, quieres ver a Draco?

Narcissa no lo podía creer,¿Draco?,tenía demasiadas ganas de verlo, por un lado estaba feliz pero por el otro sabía que algo malo había en esa propuesta

_Estuvieron concentrados en la puerta durante una o dos horas, cada vez que alguien decía que no iva a funcionar Luna los miraba amenazadoramente haciendo que estos se callen._

_Finalmente la puerta se abrió…._

Salieron corriendo con una sonrisa gigante sin hablarse todos esntendían a donde tenían que ir: El despacho de Dumbledore.

Allí una castaña abría sus estaba demasiado borroso pero podía escuchar voces que informaban que había despertado..Cuando su imagen se volvió normal pudo distinguir que estaba en una habitación desconocida.

Había aporximadamente 8 personas entre las cuales pudo distinguir al profesor Dumbledore,Minerva Mc Gonngall y a Madamme Pomfrey.

-Valla Querida,que gran susto nos causaste…-Dijo Dumbledore-Te sientes bien?-

-Emm…si profesor…me…me explicaría donde estoy…?-

-Oh claro,esta usted en mi despacho,pero como vera,esta como una sala de hospital.

-Haa..ya veo..¿Que hago aquí?

-Tuvo un desplante de energía muy grande,por la conexión de la cual le hable-

Era un gran peligro hablar de la conexión con su padre,de su padre,de todo lo que pasaba,ya que los aurores no descartarían la idea de que Hermione sea miembro del otro bando,por lo tanto Dumbledore,que era conciente de eso,no dijo nada esperando que Hermione lo entendiera.

-Bueno,ya que estas mejor-Dijo Madame Pomfrey-Puedes retirarte,pero antes le aconsejo señorita que coma algo-

-Eso hara Madame,quedese tranquila,ven Granger,vamos a comer que tengo que platicar contigo…-Contesto con una amplia sorisa el profesor Albus.

En la oficina de Dumbledore Dustin estaba recostado en un sillón,pensando…QUIEN SABE EN QUE…cuando de repente un grupo de 7 alumnos irrumpieron allí,rompiendo la puerta que rápidamente fue repareada por Pansy.

-DONDE ESTA MIONE!-

**Presten mucha atención a Dustin y saquen conclusiones…**

**El proximo capítulo será : Donde esta Mione!-**


	13. Revelaciones

**CAPÍTULO 13 :REVELACIONES…**

**Previamente en Un ejercito de valientes…**

_Dumbledore miraba expectante, esperando alguna reacción de la castañ tardo en llegar…_

**-**ESO ES LO QUE USTEDES CREEN!PERO NI SIQUIERA SABEN QUIEN SOY! ME GUSTARIA VER SUSCARAS SI SE ENTERARAN DE LO QUE YO SE,SI SE ENTERARAN DE QUE TU PADRE SIGUE CON VIDA! ME GUSTARIA VER SU REACCION CUANDO SIENTAN TANTA PRESION,NI SIQUIERA ME CONOCEN BIEN COMO PARA SABER QUE JAMAS LOS DAÑARÍA,QUE SOLO ESTABA ACTUANDO QUE LLORO POR USTEDES,PORQUE PARA PROTEGERLOS DEBO ALEJARLOS!QUE ES LO QUE NO ENTIENDEN!NO SABEN POR LO QUE ESTOY PASANDO, JAMAS SENTIRAN EL PESO DE UNA PROFECIA!-Grito Hermione,mientras trataba de evitar que mas lagrimas salieran de sus humedecidos ojos..

-¿Qué dices?-Dijo Harry algo perturbado al escuchar lo que su amiga le dijo….-¿Y mi profecía,la que marcaba mi deber,crees que no era un gran peso?¡ESO CREES!

-Y CREES QUE ESO ES PEOR QUE SABER QUE ERES LA HIJA DE LORD VOLDEMORT!CREES QUE NO ES UN PESO SABER QUE TIENES UNA MAGIA ESPECIAL!CREES QUE ES BONITO SABER QUE TU PADRE ES UN MALDITO ASESINO CON IDEALES ESTUPIDOS,HE!HARRY CREES QUE SE COMPARA CON ESO!AL MENOS TU NO TENIAS PROBLEMAS AL ESTAR CON TUS AMIGOS Y NO TENIAS QUE DAÑARLOS CON FALSAS ACTITUDES! QUIEN CREEN QUE ES DUSTIN? ES UN AUROR DEBE CUIDARME ES QUE CREEN QUE LAS CONEXIONES CON VOLDEMORT SOLO LAS TENIA HARRY?-

Los 7 jovenes se quedaron perplejos mientras veían a Hermione salir enfurecida hacia los pasillos,sin duda iria a algún lugar lo bastante alejado posible para llorar tranquila.

-Voldemort…He…Herms…es…la…la hi..hija…-Decia Pansy bastante shockeada mientras Harry se tiraba sobre un sillón que estaba por ahí.Todos concentraban su vista en Dumbledore,quien seguía tan sereno como siempre,al notar que todos lo miraban el Profesor decidio hablar:

-Queridos,vengan debo mostrarles algo a ustedes,se que están bastantes perturbados pero vengan,-dijo señalándoles el pensadero,-Este recuerdo lo copie de la mente de la señorita Riddle mientras decansaba -tomo uno de los recuerdo que estaba en la estantería de la lado,este decía "Hermione R" y lo deposito en acercaron su cabeza y fueron trasladados al dia en que en la enfermería Herms despertaba y se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore después de amanecer en la nueva torre

**RECUERDO: (Visto por los chikos)**

-Pasa Querida-escuche la vos del profesor. Le hice caso y entre a su despacho.

-Hola profesor, primero que nada quería disculparme por haber faltado a clases hoy, no me desperté, supongo que seguía cansada -Terminé

-OH, Hermione, no te disculpes, de hecho, yo pedí que te suministraran una poción adormecedora, por eso es que dormiste todo el día, ahora,¿sabes para que te llame verdad?-

-Si profesor, quería que lo ayudara a descifrar un enigma-

-Así es-dijo-Tome asiento por favor

Ni bien me senté, aparecieron dos tazas de chocolate caliente y una charola llena de pastelillos.

-Ten Granger, supongo que no has comido nada desde la boda, así que aprovecho yo también y como pastelillos-sonrió-Eres una excelente excusa ¿no cree?-El profesor sonreía mientras tomaba uno

Lo mismo hice yo sonreí y tome uno de vainilla con chispas de chocolate.

-Veras Hermione, el otro día el ministerio me dio un recuerdo que según ellos era importante que yo lo sepa, un recuerdo de un Mortífago, en donde este hombre escuchaba a Tom, quizás quieras verlo tu misma-

-Si claro profesor, no hay problema-

Nos acercamos al pensadero y el profesor deposito el recuerdo en él .Sumergí mi rostro y logre ver todo con claridad.

**_Recuerdo (visto por Herms y ahora por los chikos (n/a = lo siento es muy confuso)_**

_Allí estaba Voldemort, diciéndole a sus seguidores, distinguí a Lucius, Fenrir y a Bellatrix, pero a nadie comenzaba a hablar._

_-Destruyamos Hogwarts en la noche mi Lord, estoy segura de que lo lograremos-decía Bellatrix._

_-No! Bella sabes muy bien que mi hija esta allí!_

_-Su hija mi Lord?-dijo Lucius-Explíquenos quien es señor, confié en nosotros, creo mi lord, que deberíamos saberlo, ya sabe, por si esta niña se entrometiera alguna ves en nuestro planes, saber que no debemos dañarla._

_-Idiotas!-se enfureció Voldemort-Ella es capas de matarlos a todos ustedes con unos simple hechizo, no alcanzarían a tocarla!,es inteligente, y sabe mas hechizo que todos ustedes juntos, además del hecho de ser extremadamente poderosa, de hecho no se si supera mis poderes.-Dijo Voldemort_

_-Mi señor-dijo Fenrir-, lamento si soy entrometido pero, quien es su hija,-_

_-NO les diré, solo sabrán cuando llegue el momento, les diré, simplemente que es una Gryffindor, ya que la criaron engendros que siempre tuvieron ideales sobre el respeto y bla, bla, bla, y que aborrece el mal.-Tom hizo una pausa-Ahora salgan de aquí y Bella, treme noticias de Potter-_

_**Fin del Recuerdo (visto por Herms)**_

Saque mi rostro del pensadero y note que el profesor estaba sentado en su escritorio, me hizo una seña con sus manos para que me sentara, una vez que hice eso el profesor hablo:

-Impactante verdad Granger-

-Si profesor, wuaw, jamás creí que un Riddle estuviera en Gryffindor, y menos la hija de Voldemort, pero ya hace meses que Voldemort murió, debió de haber sido hace tiempo, tal vez la chica ya se graduó y esta en el mundo mágico.-Dije dudosa

-De hecho querida, no, esa chica sigue En Hogwarts según el mortífago debe de estar en 6 o 7 año, pero no se quien es, ese es el enigma, ayúdame a averiguar su nombre, según lo que Voldemort dijo-

-Claro profesor, de hecho le aseguro que me acaba de plantear una adivinanza interesante

-Me alegro entonces, pensemos, es inteligente,sabe muchos hechizos, es una Gryffindor es respetuosa y la criaron según Voldemort "engendros".

-Profesor, si es inteligente, no podemos descartar a nadie, esta en 6 o 7, descartamos a los otros cursos, sabe muchos hechizos, es depende lo que para Voldemort sea muchos, pero creo que descartamos a los de 6, ya que 7 año tiene mas materias y mas años en el colegio, donde sin duda aprendimos mas, es Gryffindor, eliminamos a los cursos de otras casas.-Creí haber concluido

-Maravillosa conclusión, jamas lo había pensado así (mentira), pero olvidaste una cualidad más Granger-

-De veras? Cual profesor?

-Es hija de "engendros" según Voldemort, dime a que llama engendros Tom?

_.Piensa Hermione, piensa-me decía a mi misma-que puede ser un engendro para ese chiflado, veamos…un engendro es algo raro…inusual, como para…un Muggle la magia…MUGGLE!, Claro, Voldemort los odia y para un mago se podría decir que son inusuales-_Al parecer algo en mi cara hizo que el profesor se diera cuenta de mi conclusión

-Dilo querida, dime, que conclusión sacaste, que seria un engendro para Tom

-Un….-me calle

-Dilo, vamos Granger un….-

-Muggle?-

-Exacto, un Muggle ahora juntemos características, inteligente, en 7mo año, sabe muchos hechizos, es Gryffindor, es respetuosa, es capas de acabar con todos los mortífagos si lo deseara y es hija de Muggles-El profesor hizo una pausa mientras yo recopilaba los datos en mi cabeza-Pero Hermione, es como si te describiéramos a ti, ¿no crees?-Dijo el profesor con su tono de "pregunta obviamente retórica"

-…Es…-trague bocanadas de aire [(n/a =no se molesten en leerlo abajo ella lo vuele a decir)-Lahijadevoldemortsoyyo!

-Como querida?-Dijo Dumbledore

-La hija de Voldemort soy…Yo.-

-Exacto, te diré un secreto, me infiltre, luego de ver este recuerdo y de sacar la misma conclusión que usted, en el departamento de misterios, en el ministerio, al igual que ustedes hace 2 años, y encontré su bola, en la cual había una profecía, como no la puedo ver yo, porque ante mi no se revelara jamás, creo que no te molestaría verla y…comentármela-

-Claro profesor, ¿pero no deberíamos ir al ministerio?-

-De hecho querida, aquí la tengo, espero que nadie lo note-

Tome mi profecía y enseguida tomo un color celeste pálido y la logre escuchar

"_Hija del tenebroso_

_Mas con corazón bondadoso,_

_el elegido para con su padre acabar,_

_De su ayuda más que nada necesitará._

_Una luz entre las sombras_

_Leona no más, con su poder oculto,_

_A su padre derrotara, sin violencia ni hechizos,_

_Su función otra será, mas poderosa que este mismo,_

_Pues sangre sucia no más,_

_Sacrificios, tal vez haga pero_

_El amor ganara_

_Un amor prohibido antes dirías_

_Entonces observaras, si lo, correcto hace_

_Y sus principios jamás quebrantase_

_La paz reinara y entre tantos ella se alzara_

_Parte de su alma, Horrocrux jamás_

_Sentido literal, y tú sabrás entonces;_

_Su padre un secreto oculta, en su niña_

_Pues ella, es su debilidad, sin mas"_

**FIN RECUERDO—(visto por los chikos)**

Cuando terminaron Dumbledore dijo,

_-_Antes de contarles mas les responedere antes de que pregunten-Dijo viendo como todos abrían sus bocas para preguntar o protestar-¿De que debemos proteger a la señorita Riddle?,De su padre-Dijo sin mas

-Su padre?-Pregunto Pansy quien estaba pálida-Si Voldemort murió…hay no!-Dijo temiendose lo peor,todos allí entendieron a lo que se refería Pansy-No me diga que…Hay no!,PUM! Un ruido sordo se escucho en el despacho de Dumbledore,Pansy Parkinson,se acababa de desmayar…

Ron,como buen novio,llevo a Pans a un sillón que estaba por ahí y la recostó,luego le suministraron una poción adormecedora parfa que,según Dumbledore,"Descansara y no pasara por lo que venia".

-Lo siento chicos,pero…Lord Voldemort,jamas murió, hay un ultimo Horrocrux, no les dire cual es porque no se,pero hace unos días sentí una presencia extraña y comprobé que era Tom,por lo tanto…sigue vivo o resucito…una de dos.

Harry y Ron empalidecieron,Luna Se aferró a Theo bastante fuerte,demasiado,Ginny se llevó una mano a la boca y asi se quedo,como petrificada, y mejor ni hablemos de Draco…Jamas podría siquiera imaginar por lo que la castaña paso.

-¿Profesor-dijo Ginny saliendo de su shock-aun asi no veo por que Hermione nos estuvo evitando por 2 semanas?

-Lo que sucede es que Hermione no se debía de enterar de nada que la orden haga,y mucho menos de lo que tu hagas-Dijo mirando a Harry-,ustedes mismos escucharon la profecía, "…_el elegido para con su padre acabar,De su ayuda más que nada necesitará…",_Harry tu sigues siendo el elegido y Hermione debe de ayudarte pero hasta que no termine con sus lecciones de Oclumancia, no podemos arriesgarnos a que te quiera ayudar,la conocen, saben que ella siente que es su responsabilidad ayudarte Harry,pero por ahora les pido que no la cuestionen y que la apoyen,traten de distraerla y eviten que se entere de algo…Y por cierto,cuando escucharon esos gritos venir de la habitación de la señorita Riddle era porque al hacer una conexión con Voldemort ,la hizo inconcientemente en sueños,y se le presento como una pesadilla, ya que el recuerdo no era para nada lindo.

Permitame decirles que la señorita Hermione tiene magia divina,esta se transmiten saltando gneraciones y la señorita Granger la heredo de su abuela materna.Y por eso si se estresa, sufre o siente enojo e impotencia liberara energía y se desmayara o peor…podría morir,a no ser que la aprenda a manejar…-

-Entendemos,la cuidaremos pero no nos prohíba solucionar todo con ella…por favor profesor,no queremos perderla-Dijo Ron mientras consolaba a Ginny quien no podía creer que Hermione sufriera tanto.

Era obvio que Hermione tomaba clases de Oclumancia con Snape por lo que suponieron que en parte,cuando los evitaba iva y tomaba clases, ahora que lo pensaban en ciertos horrios tanto Herms como Snape desaparecían.

-¡Pero..si Hermione puede morir por causa de su magia…tiene que hacer algo,no puede permitir que muera!…Usted dijo que la única forma de que eso no pasara era que la aprendiera a manejar…entonces enséñele y evite que sufra mas!-Grito Theo quien para sorpresa de todos estaba con sus ojos celeste húmedos…Theodore Nott sin duda había cambiado.

-Tranquilícese señor Nott,esta todo cubierto,Hermione hara un viaje al exterior por 1 mes.-Contesto Dumbledore sin inmutarse ni intimidarse por la mirada gris y penetrante de Draco Malfoy…

))))))))))))))))))))))))))9

Hola!

Espero que esto compence que los haya cortado asi jaja

Bueno espero que les agrade este cap,me esforze mucho en el.

**Pasen y únanse a la pagina oficial de mi historia**

.com/pages/Un-ejercito-de-Vallientes-Fanfic-de-Hp/178509165529694

Gracias

Besos

CamiiSolda


	14. No nos vuelvas a asustar

**Capìtulo 14 : ****No nos vuelvas a asustar…**

**Previamente en "Un ejercito de Valientes…**

_-¡Pero..si Hermione puede morir por causa de su magia…tiene que hacer algo,no puede permitir que muera!…Usted dijo que la única forma de que eso no pasara era que la aprendiera a manejar…entonces enséñele y evite que sufra mas!-Grito Theo quien para sorpresa de todos estaba con sus ojos celeste húmedos…Theodore Nott sin duda había cambiado._

_-Tranquilícese señor Nott,esta todo cubierto,Hermione hara un viaje al exterior por 1 mes.-Contesto Dumbledore sin inmutarse ni intimidarse por la mirada gris y penetrante de Draco Malfoy…_

-Ahora que ya aclare sus dudas, recomiendo que vallan tras Hermione que, seguramente, debe estar enojada y no queremos que nada le pase, de todas formas Dustin fue con ella y la debe estar calmando-Dijo Dumbledore-Pero antes, señorita Lovegood, despierte a la señorita Parkinson-

-_**Ennervate!-**_**Dijo Luna y enseguida Pansy despertó** **-¿Qué paso****? ¿Donde esta Hermione?-Dijo preocupada** **-Te lo explicaremos en el camino-contesto Ron mientras apresuradamente la tomaba de la mano para ir a buscar a la castaña.** **- - - - - - - - ** **Mientras tanto en una cueva subterránea, en el lugar mas recóndito del planeta una morocha desataba su furia,¿Cómo era posible que no le temiera?¿Que soportara tanto, solo por un niño?.Pero el amor de una madre, no se compara con haría todo por su hijo y si por su seguridad debía recibir tanto dolor y sufrimiento,pues,Bienvenidos sean!** **Y exactamente eso era lo que Bellatrix jamás entendrería,el amor…** **Esa madre estaba allí, tendida en el suelo mientras miles de dagas se incrustaban en su cuerpo, su hermana, quien había vivido tanto con ella, quien era de su familia y quien debería de ser su mejor amiga, la torturaba.** **¿Tanta devoción a Lord Voldemort?,al parecer mucha mas ya que cada ves hacia la misma pregunta **_**¿Traerás a Draco?,**_** seguida de la misma respuesta **_**"Jamás".**_ **Bellatrix tenía el plan en mente solo necesitaba a la parte ****fundamental: Narcissa, solo así traerían a Draco simplemente para tenerlo como un aliado y que alguien en Hogwarts vigilara a Hermione y así poder llevársela a Tom. ¿Para que?...Nadie lo sabía, pero el solo imaginar era peor.** **-Contéstame traidora!-Gritó enfurecida, Lestrange** **-No! No! No!,sabes…que…sabes que no lo…haré, maldita-Dijo Cissy con las pocas fuerzas que mantenía** **-¿¡Cómo te atreves siquiera!...Avada…-La maldición, las peores dos palabras para un mago **_**Avada Kedabra,**_** sin embargo y gracias a Merlín fue interrumpida** **-¿Qué estupidez harás Bella?-Dijo serenamente la vos de Voldemort-Déjate de tonterías, si no quiere cooperar tal vez quiera mañana, tenemos otras cosas que atender…** **-Si mi Lord-Dijo enojada porque no pudo matar a esa "Traidora", pero se fue sin rechistar.** **Bella sabia que en esos días no era bueno molestar a su Lord, estaba mas impaciente y por alguna razón nervioso, resultaba extraño ya que generalmente el nerviosismo los tenían los demás cuando lo veían, pero ahora no era así, algo estaba frustrando a su Lord. Pero... ¿Que?** **- - - - - - ** **En los pasillos de Hogwarts siete chicos buscaban desesperadamente a Hermione y a Dustin, no aparecían por ninguna lado.** **-Creo que será mejor que nos separemos-Dijo Harry** **-Tienes razón, el**** castillo es demasiado grande-Apoyo Pansy** **-Bien, haremos parejas de a dos-Propuso Theo** **-Uno ira ****solo, así que serán Theo y Luna, Pansy y Ron, Harry y Ginny y yo solo-Dijo Draco quien para sorpresa de todos, estaba más desesperado que los que era porque quería a Herms, después de todo ella tenía el "don" de hacerse querer.** **-En una hora aquí,si la encuentran envíen un patronus-Dijo Harry-Gin y yo buscaremos en el lado norte del castillo,Ron,tu y Pansy en el lado este,Theo,Luna busquen en el lado sur y Draco en el lado oeste, los jardines los vemos después-** **Una ves que tenían todas las indicaciones salieron a buscarla por todo el castillo, en sala de menesteres, biblioteca, en los salones, en la sala común de Gryffindor, en los baños de prefectos, en el baño de Myrtle la llorona, en el gran salón, en su sala común el despacho de los profesores e incluso en las sala común de las demás casas, pero nada, ni rastros de ellos.** **Siguieron buscando en el interior del castillo hasta que se cumplió la hora, con pocas esperanzas y esperando que este en los jardines se reunieron.** **Estaban todos allí pero faltaba Draco.** **El rubio venía por unos de los pasadizos del colegio cuando unos sollozos llamaron su atención, inmediatamente comenzó a correr, siguiendo los llegó noto que estaba en lo que parecía un pequeño salón, como el gran comedor.** "_**L **__**os misterios de Hogwarts**_**"pensó** **Buscó rápidamente dando una vista por todo el lugar la fuente de esos dio cuenta de que, como a Mione no le gustaba que la vean llorar tal vez se había ocultado con un hechizo, y estaba en lo cierto.** **Desde un rincón Hermione contemplaba la escena, tenía los ojos llorosos y rojos, señal de que había llorado mucho, a su lado estaba Dustin, quien tenía la mano de la castaña en su boca, para evitar que hablara.** **Se dio cuenta de que Draco estaba sacando su varita, ya resignada quitó su mano de la boca de Dustin y esperó a que Draco conjurara el hechizo.** **-**_**Revelum!-**_**Dijo Draco,sabiendo que si Hermione estaba allí la encontraría.Y así fue,Herms estaba allí, llorando en un rincón mientras Dustin la acercó a donde ella estaba, se arrodillo a su altura y con su voz lo mas serena posible habló:** **-Ya…-dijo tratando de que deje de llorar-Sabes que te queremos igual, pero porfavor, no nos vuelvas a asustar asi, hace una hora que te buscamos-Eso lo hizo acordar y rápidamente saco su varita y conjuro su Patronus** "_**La encontré, vamos para **__**la sala común"**_ **Rápidamente el patronus se alejó.Draco tomaba de la mano a la castaña insistiéndole en que se parara, cuando lo logró solo se limitó a sonreírle y ella al verlo, saber que no la odiaba, como ella temía, se levantó y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común,en un profundo silencio** **-** Perdonenme,es cortito pero el próximo va a ser genial :P El próximo capítulo será : El plan de Draco Los kiere CamiiSolda 


	15. El plan de Draco

**Capítulo 15: El plan de Draco.**

Previamente en "Un ejercito de valientes":

_Rápidamente el patronus se alejó.Draco tomaba de la mano a la castaña insistiéndole en que se parara, cuando lo logró solo se limitó a sonreírle y ella al verlo, saber que no la odiaba, como ella temía, se levantó y comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala común,en un profundo silencio_

Mientras Hermione y Draco caminaban por el castillo, al otro extremo los demás recibían el patronus deDraco:

"La encontré.Voy para la sala común"

-La encontró-Dijo Luna muy el color a la cara de todos los allí pensarlo mas salieron corriendo hacia su sala,pues desde hacia tiempo que no hablaban y ahora que sabían el "Por que" querían poder hablar con ella,abrazarla y que no era nada linda su situación y querían apoyarla

Luna,Ginny y Pansy ivan demasiado rápido en busca de la castaña no soportaban mas el hecho de que estaba en peligro,sabían lo duro que podría ser para Hermione saber la verdad,su verdad.

La profecía lo decía,jamás herraban,esas "bolitas",como les decía Gin,eran de lo mas precisas;Si decían que Hermione era la hija de Voldemort,entonces,así era

Unos cuantos pasillos mas adelante,mas precisamente en la sala común subterránea (la de los protagonistas)dos jóvenes se sentaban en los y Draco acababan de ían dejado a Dustin en esa sala que Hermione había encontrado,el auror dijo que quería practicar algunos hechizos,a Draco le pareció extraño,en cierto modo, talvez era porque no creía que alguien que esta designado a cuidar a una persona de Lord Voldemort,mas sabiendo que es su padre y que tiene semejante profecía encima, no debería dejarla sola,ni siquiera con sus amigos,pero no dijo nada, él en el fondo quería poder estar con la cataña,admirar su belleza,su aroma,su cabello castaño,pero sobre todo los ojos,esos ojos que lo cautivaban en cada pestaneo, aunque estuvieran llorosos,Draco sabía que volverían a brillar cuando se encontrara con sus amigos y estos se demuestren su cariñ ello faltaba poco,muy poco.

Entraron a la sala común y tras un gran silencio,Hermione sólo se limitó a sollozar,sabía lo que venía y temía que sus amigos no la quisieran o pero,que no quieran volver a ser sus amigos.

Draco,al observar la reacción de la castaña se sintió mal,sabía porque ella el corazón callendosele a duda Hermione esta mal,lo notabas al verla,tenía el cabello enmarañado,sin duda no se había cepillado,su uniforme estaba…desarreglado y sus ojos esran ensombrecidos por una oscuras ojeras…y estaba notablemente mas flaca,tal ves toda la presión del momento le quitaba el sueño .

Mientras Harry y los demás iban caminando Mc Gonnagall los intercepto en uno de los pasillos y les pido su urgente presencia en su despacho.

-Profesora…nosotros tenemos que…-

-No me importa lo que tengan que hacer-Interrumpio Mcgonnagall,dejando a Theo había algo que Theo detestaba era que lo Mcgonnagall lo ingnoró y los "obligo" con la mirada a que hubiera visto la escena se reíria,6 chicos refunfuñando,ivan tras Mc Gonnagall, que tenía un semblante serio.

Pero nara hubiera sido risas si vieran la escena que se estaba presentando en la sala común subterránea.

Hermione lloraba desconsoladamente mientras que un rubio platinado se debatía mentalmente en si debía ayudarla o dejar que se de pronto una pregunta vino a su mente,¿Qué haría Hermione en ese momento?...Consolarlo,sin mas Draco se acercó a la castaña quien tenía su rostro hundido en sus brazos,Se arrodillo a su altura y la abrazó,tratando de hacerle entender,así,que el estaba para apoyarla y que no le importaba que sea hija de quien sea,no le importaba el hecho de que su padre tenga cautiva a su madre.

Hermione se sintió reconfortada, si Draco la abrazaba asi ,significaba que el no la odiaba como ella creí brazos en los que jamas creyó encontrar consuelo la estaban ayudando a pasar esa horrible etapa en su vida.

-Tranquila-Decía el rubio-Estoy aquí,nada te pasara,no mientras yo este para protegerte-

-Gra…gracias-decía la joven entre sollozos-

-No es nada,sabes que te adoro-El tono que utilizaba Draco era de lo mas…dulce,si dulce,no había ni una pizca de egocentrismo ni rencor,sin duda Draco Malfoy había mucho tiempo asi,¿Cuánto?,Quién sabe…

-Perdón-atino a decir Hermione pero los sollozos se lo prohibieron-

-¿Qué tengo que perdonarte?,Tu no tienes la culpa,ni siquiera hiciste algo malo Herms…-Draco estaba preocupado,a caso había hecho algo malo?Claro que no…-Nadie tiene la culpa Mione,nosotros no elegimos a nuestra familia y ,de hecho, agradesco a los Granger,te críaron de la mejor forma y gracias a ellos tu me perdonaste,viste en mi lo que nadie vió,todos me temían,pero tu…Tu viste lo que solo mi madre podía ver,solo especial y para mi siempre seras Granger,siempre seras Tu…pase lo que adoro,como amiga,hermana,o algo mas-Draco suspiro,tenía que decírselo-La verdad Herms…-Decia preocupado,pero la castaña jamas pensaría lo que Draco le estaba por decir,tenía su cabeza entre los brazos de Draco,apoyada en su pecho;Draco continuó-Yo… quería decir –Pero no pudo terminar,llegaron los demás desesperados a buscar a Hermione,El rubio maldijo por lo bajo,¡Es que podían ser tan inoportunos!Por primera ves estaba por revelar que sentía amor y…ellos llegan!...

Sin embargo él sabía que extrañaron mucho a Hermione…

Los chicos habían estado hablando con McGonnagall sobre la próxima reunión de la Órden,ya que como ni Sirius ni Ojo loco estaban , toda la Órden trataba de arreglárselas como podí de que se capturaron a dos mortífagos y revelaron con veritaserum, que Voldemort y¿iva tras alguien,pero no sabían quien…Y que ahora que tanto ellos como Draco y Hermione eran prefectos debían ayudarla a preparar un baile,del cual esta ves,la casa de Gryffindor se haría cargo con la ayuda de 8 prefectos seleccionados por la jefa de casa,Mc Gonnagall.Y da la casualidad de que ellos eran ocho.

Ni bien salieron,luejo de jurar que estarían cautelosos,salieron como rayos hacia la sala,que cuando entraron Harry entró primero y ni bien alcanzó a Hermione la abrazó como nunca lo hizo,con todo el amor que un hermano podía tener,claro que no lo eran de verdad pero siempre se llamaron "hermanos" al igual que con con ella era distinto,era como su hermana menor,a ella la protegería de todo,aunque sea una Riddle,el espantería a sus novios,la defendería,aunque en el hecho de defender,Hermione llevaba unos cuantos puntos mas que él.

-Eres una tonta Hermione,como pudiste pensar que no enojaríamos,te dije que estaría a pesar de todo contigo!Te amoo Herms,recuérdalo Hermana,siempre voy a estar para ti…-Decía Harry,nadie se sorprendia de las palabras del ojiverde,pues aunque Harry no lo expresara casi nunca,en su mirada te dabas cuenta de lo que sentí era una mirada distinta la que tenían entre Ginny,esa era una cargada de amor,uno distinto claro,en cambio con Herms,su mirada era de…cariño,complicidad,amistad,HERMANDAD.

-Yo también Harry,lo lame….-

-Shhhh!,No lo digas,no tienes la culpa-Interrumpio Harry

Y asi fue con todos,la abrrazaban,la besuqueaban (cachetes ;) )y le decían cuanto la querían,al final de la noche se sentaron a hablar en un sillón,el tema : Ninguno,ya que no querían hablar de aquello con Herione hasta que ella sacara el tema,asi concurrio el día,entre risas,chistes,anécdotas y mas se dieron cuenta,era ya de madrugada,todos subieron a sus habitaciones,menos Hermione,quien argumentaba que tenía que pensar y que le gustaba leer con la luz de la chimenea.

Sin darse cuenta la castaña se quedó dormida,no se percató de que unos ojos grises (hermosos por cierto) la el libro que abierto,que había caído en el piso,y tiritando comenzó a soar,no eran imágenes exactas,eran mas bien borrosas,pero lo que si distingían eran voces,voces femeninas pero desconocidas,era una mujer estaba segura.

Draco decidió porfin salir de su escondite subió escaleras arriba y tomó una manta verde que estaba en su habitación,bajo y la cubrió con ella.

Se veía tan linda,con esos rizos que caían sobr su rostro, se los acomodó, dejando su rostro a la vista y empezó a acariciar sus facciones,su piel suave,perfecta,ese aroma que emanaba su cuerpo,sin duda era la mejor experiencia que había vivído.

Harry se acababa de levantar,estaba sediento y decidió bajar para tomar algo,hacía el menor ruído posible,pasó por el cuarto de la castaa y vió que estaba vacío,lo mas obvio era que ella se había quedado dormida en el sofá, ahora hacia mucho menos ruido para no despertar a su amiga, pero lo que vió lo dejo sin habla,ahí estaba Draco,su nuevo gran amigo,descubrió en él a un alma buena,pero ocultada en lo mas profundo de sur ser,Malfoy les contó a todos que había pasado y porque estuvo a punto de formar parte de las filas de contó toda su historia,todo lo que le había pasado y todo lo que sufrió,hasta accedió a tomar VeritaSerum,pero Hermione lo prohibió,decía que era suficiente con que les haya contado la verdad y como lo mismo le había contado a ella,era imposible que se acordara cada detalle,los demás le creyeron y desde ese día empezó una amistad.

Vió como Draco acobijaba a Hermione,como acomodaba sus rizos y como la acariciaba,se acercó un poco mas y Draco comenzó a hablar…

-No sabes como sufrí esto Herms-El rubio le hablaba a Hermione,como si ella lo escuhara,-No lo vuelvas a hacer ratona,me moriría si algo te pasase,ahora Herms,eres mi todo,no se que hacer si tu no estas,me siento perdido,sabes,no te lo pude decir hoy porque nos interrumpieron pero…la verdad…Es que te amo Mione,eres la mujer que quiero para mí,eres la única-

-Si que lo es,y por cierto,tíenes mi aprobación de hermano mayor—Dijo Harry desde el umbral de la esclera-

-QUE!HARRY ES PRIVADO!COMO…TU..ES QUE…HAGG!-Dijo demasiado ROJO.

-Ohh,vamos yo ya lo sabía…-Contestó con sinceridad,la verdad es que Harry tenía sus dudas,la mirada de Draco era muy triste comparada a las de los primeros días en la sala común,cuando Herms no les hablaba Draco tenía una mirada triste,y Harry lo notó.

-¿Cuándo?...Quiero decir…¿Cuándo te enteraste?-

-Hace tiempo,lo ví en tus ojos-

-Ahh-solo se limitó a decir

-Oye,no te apenes,es muy difícil no querer a Hermione,hasta yo estuve enamorado de ella en primer año,pero luego me dí cuenta de que no era un enamoramiento,era solo demasiado cariño,desde ese entonces Herms es como mi hermana,moriría si algo le pasara-Dijo con toda naturalidad.

-Gracias…por todo-

-Hey,no te preocupes,para eso estamos los amigos ¿no?

Se sintió tan bien eso,para Draco sin duda era nuevo,no había tenido mas amigos que Theo y Blaise,pero sentía que ahora era distinto,con Blaise no podía hablar ya que el moreno tenía un sentido del humor que se badaba en los sentimientos de otro,en cambio ahora sentía que podía hablar con cualquiera de ellos,hasta con Harry.

En la mañana, a eso de las 10 pm,se despertaron,la primera fue Pansy,luego Luna,Ginny y Hermione,aprovecharon para hablar acerca de todo lo que había pasado en el colegio en esas semanas,ya que no habíen tenido tiempo ya todos se hubieron levantado, desayunaron y fueron al lago, a esperar el horario asignado para ir a Hogsmeade,ya que era Sábado y no tenían una agradable tarde en las afueras y a las 3 pm fueron a Hogsmeade. Compraron ropa ,algunos objetos de broma y fueron a las tres escobas ,todos pidieron cerveza de mantequilla ,Herms, como siempre, con charlaban muy animadamente, bajo las miradas de todos los que estaban allí (ya que era raro ver a los chicos junto con Draco y nuevamente con Hermione,hablando tan bien) preparaban la próxima juntas de prefectos,que sería una fiesta por el comienzó del torneo de Quiddich,una ves que prepararon todo:

-Chicas me acompañan al tocador-Dijo Pansy.

-Vamos-dijieron las 3

-Porque siempre las mujeres van en manada al tocador-Dijo muy indignado Theo,ganándose unas miradas envenenadas de las chicas y unas buenas carcajadas de sus amigos-¿Qué es una duda?-Dijo temiendo a que su novia lo hechizara,como ya lo había hecho :)

Cuando las chicas se fueron,Draco les dijo :

-Tienen que ayudarme con Mione-

-Ok,claro-Dijo Harry

-¿¡QUE!-Contestaron Ron y Theo quienes no sabían nada…

-Shhh!-Los calló Harry-Callense!

-OuoU,Un momento-dijo Ron,tratando de asimilar las cosas-¿Estas enamorado de Herms?

-Si-afirmo Draco mientras el color rojo subía en sus mejillas-

-Ok-Dijieron al unisono

-Fue mas sencillo de lo que pensé-Dijo Harry,provocando que los 4 se rieran.

-Bien,estaba pensando en invitarla a ir a la fiesta de los prefectos el Viernes…pero…no se si querrá ir con migo-

-Claro que aceptará,pero tienes que apurarte hermano-Dijo Nott

-Porque?-Preguntó

-Porque hay muchos chicos detrás de Hermione,y aunque tienes la ventaja de ser su amigo,Cormac sigue enamorado de ella y el es prefecto.

-Tienes razón,pero antes la llevare a algún lugar y le regalaré algo…nose flores talves…

-Ya see!-Gritó de pronto Harry-Mandale regalos anónimos,a Herms le gustan esas cosas,y como la fiesta es de disfraces el último regalo preguntale si quiere ir contigo y dile que como iras disfrazado para que te busque….

-Harry James Potter,eres genial-Dijo Ron

-Si a Herms le gusta lo romántico-Apoyo Theo

-Bien,voy a poner el plan en marcha-Dijo entusiasmado-Gracias

-NO hay de que,luego no los pagas-Sururro Theo porque las chicas volvían del tocador.

Hola!

El próximo capítulo será : NO DEJEMOS A HERMS SOLA,DRACO,APROVECHA

Besos

CamiiSolda


End file.
